Tales of the Grand NINTENDO WAR
by Rising-Phoenix90
Summary: Mario chooses power over family. He builds an Empire and he Rises to Power to control every corner in the Nintendo world. Some of the Nintendo characters join Mario, others oppose him. Who can stop him? Many Tales that will lead up to Nintendo's War! R
1. Destiny will take its course

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****any**** of the characters in ****any**** of these chapters. Nintendo, not me, owns all the characters that sound familiar. I am simply using their personalities and their likeness in this story I thought of with these characters. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**Introduction**

This tale begins 10 years prior to the grand Nintendo War, a battle where a rebellion force tries to overcome the ruling of an Empire. The greatest battle in history started back when Mario and Luigi confronted Bowser at his own KoopaLand Castle.

**How it all began**

Bowser sits in his castle reading a blueprint of Peach's Castle. His face expresses deep concentration. Behind him a huge glass dome overlooking the koopa army in the background.

The room he sits in is dark and has black walls. Bowser sits behind a desk and his room is house-hold haven for his collection of dead stuffed animals. also on the walls are an arrangement of past Koopa kings before Bowser. They set in order of they're reign. Bowser sometimes looks up and looks at these pictures when he concentrates on his work.

But then Bowser looses his concentration when someone knocks on the steel door.

'KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Bowser growls with little anger, but he suspects to know whose coming, "Come in!"

The doors open revealing a small koopa in a purple robe and huge glasses. Its Kamek, leader of the Magikoopas and faithful right-hand man to Bowser.

"It's me my lord, I bring you great news!" he says in slimy excitement.

"Lem'me guess, the army is ready?" Bowser replies

"Correct sir, and they await… your command" Kamek comments with a pause and gestures his arm toward the glass behind Bowser.

The koopa king looks over his shelled shoulder to see his army of different classes of Koopa Troopa (KT). Bowser picks up a sheet of paper that labels every class of KT in his Army and they're shell color, they're weapons and a brief description.

"Standard KT (Green): spiked hammer the size of their body. Quick and deadly.

Axe KT(green): dual hammers in each arm. Largest troop and uses pure strength.

Sniper ParaTroopa (red): sniper 'gun', bom-omb. Winged aerial fighters.

Engineer KT (Yellow): fixes broken engines and such.

Magikoopa (Blue robes): magic wands to cast spells on foes.

Captain KT (Spiked/Purple): blue swords. Command any and all Troops.

Koopatrol (Gray): Scythe. Gray knightly armor covers his body.**"**

"Ah yes, they'll all accounted for." Bowser puts his sheet down and looks back upon the army.

"Shall we begin the invasion?" Kamek asks

Bowser looks down at Kamek and smiles the minutes Kamek mentioned 'invasion'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Outside, in front of the Castle Gate in front of the massive 20-ft gray wall, Bowser finishes a victory speech he prepared earlier for his troops. He and Kamek stand on a wooden stage so they can see all the troops.

"…and today, my soldiers, is the day! We conquer Mushroom Kingdom once and for all!" Bowser delivers the end of his speech with great passion.

All the koopa troops howl and shout in excitement at the end of Bowser's great invasion speech. The screams also sound like they can't wait to invade and destroy.

"Are you ready troops, cuz I'm gonna fight along with you'al. Let me hear it. Are you ready!?" Bowser puts his left hand on his 'ear' as if listening to the crowd.

"YA-OOH, YA-OOH, YA-OOH!" the three hundred koopa troopa scream out at they're lord. Then they howl in pleasure again.

Bowser raises his arms, absorbing all the attention when all the sudden. '**BAM**' Kamek is knocked out cold.

Bowser turns around and sees that his faithful friend got hammered by his long time nemeses: The Mario Bros.

The army gasps and growls and hisses at Mario's unexpected arrival. Bowser is enraged and flames come out his nose. "What the hell do you think your doing!" your suppose to be 'protecting' the Princess!?"

"We came-a to stop-a you before you even stepped-a foot in my Kingdom" Mario said in a heroic style with his thick Italian accent. "We-a heard of your plan"

Bowser laughs to himself and grins in delight as he tells Mario "Ah, but you see, your in my neck of the woods now. You're standing off against me and my army. You and your _sidekick_ are in deep sh"-

"Luigi! NOW!" Mario orders Luigi as he whips out fire flower, shooting green flames at the frontline of the army, producing a firewall blocking the Troops from the Marios.

"AHHHHHHH!" all the troops yell out. "Its in my eyes!" one troop yells out.

Mario and Luigi get into a fighting stance and prepare to take on their worst enemy. Bowser laughs to himself and says, "Har Har, you came all this way to fight me. Ha, alright then. Com'on, give me your best shot" he gestures his fingers telling them to come at him.

The Battle Begins…

**Destiny will takes its' course**

Under the dark red sky, in front of an evil castle, aside a red flaming inferno, a daring battle begins.

Mario and Luigi stand off against the evil Bowser. A fight will soon erupt that will determine the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser roars ferociously at the Italian plumbers. "Com'on Mario Brothers… make my day"

Luigi runs at him, followed by Mario. Luigi jumps forward and throws a right kick at Bowser's stomach. Mario jumps higher into the air and punches down at the right side of Bowser's head. Bowser blocks Luigi using his left arms and then he blocks Mario's punch with his other arm.

The brothers jump off Bowser's arms and step back to prepare fireballs Bowser took advantage and stomped at them with the horns on his head pointing at both of them. Luigi successfully jumps back to dodge, but Bowser was aiming more at Mario. With that, Bowser throws his hand at Mario, catching him unprepared.

Bowser then squeezes and furiously throws him to the side, impaling him with the wall. Mario falls down and tries to catch his breathe.

Luigi comes in for another kick to the face, but Bowser ducks down his entire body and avoids it. Then, as luigi was over him, he lunged his back full of spikes at Luigi.

A spike pinched Luigi's behind and sends him flying in a cartoony manner.

"E-OOOOUCH!"- Echoing into the dark red sky.

Luigi was out of sight.

Mario recovers from the pummel he took to the wall. He's troubled by the absence of his brother, but his determination is unshaken. "Looks like its just-a you and me-a"

"And that's just how it should be-a" Bowser mocks Mario.

Bowser raises his left arm; spreading his five nails and jumps towards Mario, bringing his arm down on him. He only claws the ground as Mario jumped to the right to dodge it. Then Bowser sweeps the floor with the same arm in attempt to cut off Mario's legs and most likely drop his balance.

But Mario simply jumps and avoids it. As he comes back down Mario makes a fist and throws a right hook in the air, behind Bowser's head. It brutally landed and it shook up Bowser.

Mario gets back down and shoots three small fireballs at the Koopa King. It's avoided as Bowser gets his chance to recover from his previous blow and shoots a bigger fireball back at Mario. Mario jumps into the air; clearing the big fireball and produces his trusty hammer out of thin air, lunges at Bowser and impales his face. **BAM**

Bowser's head bends down under the weight of the hammer, but altogether it didn't affect him at all. "HAR HAR HAR! You dunce, if you wanna knock me out with that hammer you better aim for the skies and hit me with a hundred-foot drop. You stupid plumber Hahaha!"

Mario is shocked to see his trusty hammer not have any effect. _"Damn, Luigi come back"_ he thinks to himself.

Bowser builds up confidence again and tells Mario "Now's when the fun begins, get ready for this" as he taunts Mario, he reaches into his shell and takes out a black rod that is four-feet long and has a purple dotted Mushroom placed on one end of the rod.

"I call this, Mario, the Star rod. It came down from the sky one night. And it talked to me…"

Mario is as confused as Bowser was the night he found the star rod.

"It told me… 'If I build an army, you would stop me, but if I use this thing during our fight. Everything would go as destined to do so'… I guess it's telling me that if I use this now, I'll beat you! Haha" Bowser grins his pointy, teeth and laughs in pleasure thinking of how he will finally defeat Mario. "Now Mario, I'll finally defeat you!"

The sky darkens from its usual KoopaLand red, to a stormy, thundercloud blue. The wind picks up and erupts so powerfully, it blows out the flames set in from of the Koopa Troopas. "Now I could see much better" one of them shout. The troops stay watching them, in a trance.

Mario looks into the clouds and is worried of what is about to happen. "Whats-a going on!"

Bowser has the star rod toward the sky. As if the lightning strikes are hitting the rod itself, absorbing the electrical energy. "Now Mario, your time has come!" he shouts.

The thunder stops, the stage gets quiet, the troops look on.

Bowser brings down the rod pointing directly at Mario. In an outburst of energy it gets extremely loud.

A greenish purple energy of liquid-like light flows out from the rod. Engulfing Mario. His eyes turn orange and slowly progress to black as the beam chews on Marios mind. Violent scenes pass through Mario's eyes.

Flashes of events where he gruesomely attacked Bowser or any other enemy in the past. Then he sees flashes of scenes of him arguing with Luigi, then striking him, assaulting a yoshi, kicking a toad, and then slapping princess peach…

A tear drips down his emotionless face, but the tear turns into ice and bursts into flame, disappearing.

Bowser looks at Mario, not knowing what Mario is seeing, and tells himself "Oh this is good, I think it's eating his brain. What an awesome way for me to kill my enemies. Hah"

Back to Mario. Another flash of events passes through. This time, of him receiving awards from the princess and walking down the street of mushroom kingdom and receiving praise from the citizens. His loving fans.

Out of nowhere, up in the sky is a falling man. Bowser is too busy observing Mario's travesty to notice its Luigi falling down a hundred-foot drop with his hammer in hand. Aiming at him.

"Ha Ha Mario I'm _so_ destroying you now hahah-" **'BAM'** **'SPLAT'** Luigi lands on Bowser's head with tremendous force. Sending the star rod flying from his hand towards Mario's body, which now falls lifelessly to the ground. The magic flashing scenes stop.

The hammer was so powerful it buried Bowser's head underground. It's just a bloody mess under the crushing hammer.

Luigi, wide-eyed, just looks on, in complete disbelief. "… Wow. I didn't expect that… at all…. That was gory. Jesus, this is horrible…wow…" his hands shake in shock.

He looks away "_MARIO!_" he runs toward Mario. He picks up his lifeless body by lifting him with a hand behind his back. "Are you ok?"

Mario's eyes slowly open and for a spit second were colored yellow. Then return to normal. "Well, sorta-a"

Luigi is relieved. Then his faces turns worried and asks, "What was-a that greenish purple light-a thing I saw around-a your body-e?"

"I… have no clue… it was weird-a, but I'm-a ok" Mario replied

"Well-a Bowser sorta through that stick thingy ov-a there-a"-cutting off Luigi

"Where Is It!" Mario asked violently in a sudden outburst.

"Whoa…umm it's ov-a there" Luigi points at the rod on the ground. Mario quickly gets up to retrieve it.

Luigi looks upon Mario a bit worried after that sudden shout that came out of nowhere. Immediately when Mario picks up the rod his eyes turn green and he grins.

"Are you-a sure your ok? And why do you want-a that? That's-a what got-a you all coocku for a minute-e." Luigi asks worryingly

Mario blinks and his eyes turn back to normal, then he turns to Luigi with Rod in hand "I'm fine.. I just don't want-a this to get in the wrong hands-a. You know?"

"…I guess" Luigi replies

Mario walks up next to Luigi "Good-a, now lets get-a back to the castle-a" they turn to walk home the moment Mario's eyes turn red, unbeknownst to Luigi, and Mario whispers to himself in a cold voice "and let the mayhem begin"

(Author's Note: ok so Bowser is defeated and Mario gets some strange Rod thing. Well, its kinda like the 'One Ring' from Lord of the Rings, except Mario is the only one who wants it... and notice how Mario's voice changes from time to time. These events will set up the rest of the story, enjoy because it just gets better and better; as the reviewers say.)


	2. The Bright Sky sets to Darkness

**The Bright sky sets to Darkness**

The Mario Bros leave KoopaLand victoriously. Mario rides back on Yoshi, Luigi rides back on Birdo. Yoshi carries the star rod in a bag on his side. They both ride home crossing the Mushroom border. The valley they cross is plain straight for miles. The only mountains that can be seen are on the edge of the horizon in front of them. The plain is bronze and the brown hay growing around them seems to go on never ending. The sky transitioned from the KoopaLand Red to Mushroom Kingdom Blue. Still, the Mario Bros have a couple of miles to burn before they reach their homelands center.

The ride back is becoming increasingly awkward thou. As they usually have conversations of pasta and the best tennis racket and such. But now, Mario seems to not want to talk, as he just looks straightforward in a gaze. Luigi tries to bring him to a conversation, but Mario is blank.

As they ride on through the 'Bronze Valley', the hills come closer to view. Now they ride pass a mountainside and reach a cliff. Mushroom Kingdom is in full view from up top. The brothers stop and look down from the valley hillside at the beautiful city. With the soft wind blowing up to them and softly moving the gentle grass.

They could clearly see the forest that was not previously visible in front of the hillside. And beyond the forest is another short valley. Then a beautiful garden in front of Peaches Royal Castle.

"Alright! We're almost-a there!" stated Luigi in a bit of excitement. "I can't-a wait-a to get there and-a see Daisy. Same for you and-a Peach, right Mario?"

Mario didn't respond, instead he just looked at Mushroom Kingdom with an angry face and told Luigi "Look at that-a city down there, Luigi. That right there is-a the greatest city of all of Nintendo. And-a yet… its-a leader is less of a representative and more of a fool" Mario's statement was as coldly delivered as his expression.

"Mario? How can you say something like that?" Luigi ask, puzzled. "That's-a your city down-a there." Pointing beyond the forest "those are your people"

"The only-a city that comes-a close to Mushroom Kingdom is Hyrule-a, but they are always terrorized-a by they're own tyrant… Mushroom Kingdom on the other hand no longer has an enemy."

Luigi had never heard Mario speak that way in his life. Luigi is confused and tries to figure out what is making him say that. "What are you trying to say, Mario?"

"I'm-a saying that that-a city down there, that-a great city deserves a greater leader-a, one that can defend his-a city." Mario said while taming his Yoshi that moving for a moment.

Luigi looked at Mario as he looks down at the star rod that was kept safely in yoshi's bag and after a long pause he tells Luigi "…It deserves me…"

Mario kicks his Yoshi and orders him to go "Yah!" Mario and Yoshi raced into the forest. "Wait-a for me, Mario" Luigi ordered as he followed him.

They now race towards Mushroom Kingdom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Over in Mushroom Kingdom castle, Toadette is down on the courtyard watering the garden humming her favorite tune, the 'Mario Bros. Theme'.

She looks up and wipes the sweat off her forehead. The sunny sun blooms all the flowers in the garden. Then Toadette looks out over the hill leading to the valley and sees Mario & Luigi racing out of the forest.

"Whoa, they're here!" she tells herself in surprise. She drops her pale and runs across the bridge and into the memorable castle doors "They're here! They're here!" her cute little voice yells, sending an echo-like a message throughout the castle.

She runs up the spiral stairs in the leftwing of the castle to find Peach "Princess Peach! Princess Peach! They're back! Mario and Luigi are back!"

She reaches the hallway and runs through it to get to Peaches bedroom, where she most likely is. As she runs past each room of the hallway, all the toads come out in curiosity to hear what's going on.

Peach sits in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair. She is humming the theme of the lobby in her own castle. Then she hears a faint voice coming closer to her room from the hallway. _"They're here, Mario And Luigi are here!" _

Peach slowly stops brushing her hair "…Mario"

She sees Toadette enter the room through the reflection of the mirror. Toadette is ecstatic to say that Mario is back. "He's back, He's back! Lets go Princess Peach! Lets go!" Toadette pulls on the bottom of her dress.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back outside Mario & Luigi safely reach the Castle garden. They get off their respectful rides; Mario takes out the rod from yoshi's bag and walks with it as a cane, holding the mushroom head.

Two Toads come up to them and greet Mario. Then they greet Luigi. Then they both grab the rope tied to Yoshi and Birdo and pull them to the stalls.

Mario and Luigi walk towards the door. They hear the commotion inside. Mario knocks on the door as Luigi tells him "its good to be back home" Mario, again, gives off no response.

The door slowly opens and it's the same little toadette from before. She doesn't open the door completely but instead asks "Mario, Luigi, your back… did you fight Bowser?"

Luigi answers her question "yes we did and we beat him"

Toadettes face hides the joy that explodes underneath "oh really! Oh my" she looks inside and calls Toadsworth "master Toadsworth sir they beat Bowser! You ready?"

With that, she swings the doors open to reveal a surprise victory party! All the Toads hang from the staircase and cover the entire floor. On the upper level of the same floor stands Princess Peach accompanied by Toadsworth on the side. Everyone is overjoyed with the great news and the arrival of Mushroom's finest.

As Luigi's face becomes excited by the great welcome, Mario's excitement is less visible. They both walk through the crowded room towards Peach.

All the Toads quiet down as they await to hear what Peach has to say.

"Is it true Mario? Is Bowser finally and truly defeated?" Peach asks with her sweet voice

Mario clutches the head of the rod, now a cane, and looks up to Peach's face, expressing to her "lets-a go upstairs, I-a need to talk-a to you" he grabs her hand and pulls her up the spiral stairs. He then waves to the crowd "I'll talk to you all very soon!"

Some of the Toads are disappointed that Mario had to leave so soon, but then they turn they're attention towards Luigi. They all crowd around Luigi and ask him to tell them all stories of his adventure to Bowser's Castle. Luigi is shy and very bashful as they all huddle around him.

In the study room of the castle, much like a library, Mario takes Peach in there. From there they can see through a glass dome that shows them the entire Mushroom Kingdom and the ocean beyond that.

"What's the matter Mario?" Peach asks in worry ness.

"Nothing-a really, only the fact that-a this city is-a now worry free from-a Bowser. We no longer have-a to fear him-a." Mario states

"So he really is gone?" peach asks, as she really wants to know.

"Yes he is-a gone, and it is because he is gone-a that we have to truly take advantage of it. Peach, you are my-a wife, and I love-a very much. But I need your help to turn this city into the great metropolis it deserves to be!" Mario expresses pure determination on his face as he tells Peach what he needs.

"Peach, if you give-a me your political position as-a ruler of-a Mushroom Kingdom, I could make-a that happen! Wouldn't you want our future children to grow up-a in a bett-a place?" Mario shows Peach the city through the glass and tries to convince her to give him her power.

"But Mario, Mushroom Kingdom is good as it is, we don't need to cha"- cutting off Peach

"YES WE DO!" Mario states in another shocking, out-of-character burst.

Peach stays silent, shocked. "What's wrong Mario?"

"This-a city, that's what-a wrong-a" Mario snaps back "will-a you please-a give me your position as leader-a of Mushroom Kingdom, think of it as-a reward for beating-a Bowser"

Peach doesn't understand why exactly he wants to be leader, but because of her trust for him, she gives in and says "Yes Mario, I'll turn over my position to you in the next senate meeting this week… I trust you."

Mario comes in for a kiss and thanks her for giving him his request "thank-a you so much Peach, and trust-a me… everything will become much better soon"

Peach noticed that Marios voice suddenly went from the thick Italian accent, to a clear Italian accent, but she didn't ask about it as she tells Mario "well Mario we better get back to the party, it is for you, you know."

"Yes-a Peach I know, but-a if its-a all good with you-a, I would-a like to stay alone for-a minute." Mario tells her in a thankful, sweet voice.

"Ok Mario, just don't forget that this party is for you" she walks away, back to the door as Mario turns his head back to her.

"Peach, wait" she turns "thank you so much" Mario comments again.

Peach bows in a pleased way, happy to see that he's so thankful. Then she turns and exits the room.

Mario turns back to the window, viewing the sun set on the horizon. Suddenly, the cane in his hand sends a vibe up to him and his pupils again turn orange as he whispers to himself "My real party will come when I get my _power_…"

Mario grins in delight and grips the cane tightly as he watches the beautiful sky slowly set to the darkness of night. He awaits the senate meeting.

(Author's Note: well, no action, but the next one will be the meeting Mario wants so badly. but that's in three days... what has Mario done in three days? i'm leaving that, for your imagination. also, see the comparison with the title and Mario? yea im gonna be doing those kind of titles so always try to interpret them, they're not that hard... tell me how im doing by reviewing)


	3. Mario's Rise to Power

**Mario's Rise to Power**

Three days have passed now since the celebration in Peach's Castle. Today is the day for the Nintendo senate meeting. Mario and Peach ride the royal Parade Kart, driven by Toadsworth. Its golden paint shines in the light.

Mario brings along with him The Star Rod. Peach is eager to know why he wanted to bring it along with him.

"Why did you bring that all the way here?"

"Its-a my souvenir-a, I kept it from-a Bowser. Don't-a you like it?" Mario responds as he feels the cane head.

Mario looks up into the sky and sees that they've reached they're destination "look Peaches, we're here-a"

The city of 'Nintendo Grande Stazione Centrale' (Italian for Grand Central Station) is a grand spectral for the eyes. This beautiful city lies in the center of NintendoWorld. Its Buildings are modern marvels. Tall silver towers that sparkle sunshine to its traveling civilians.

The metropolis homes every kind of Nintendo citizens, as here live Toads and Hyrulians in peace. Even traveling Kongs and Koopas and Cornerians visit this one-of-a-kind city.

The buildings architecture shows that it is always a step ahead of technology; while the brown pillars that hold up the buildings show that it still maintains it classic old look.

Still, to the corner of the city, sits a golden pyramid. Its opposite of the silver buildings that tower above it. But that is the building where Mario and Peach drive to, accompany by Toadsworth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Peach, Mario and Toadsworth stand in the center of an auditorium. Mario sits, clutching the Star Rod. Behind them is a room with a curtain covering it. In front of them are the leader characters that represent a country all over NintendoWorld.

As they quiet down, getting ready for the supposedly _big_ news, we see Princess Zelda, surrounded by a dozen of her Hyrulian guards. A Kong character with a royal robe and a cane, his name is King Kong.

King Dedede of DreamLand also joined the royal reunion. Peppy Hare of Corneria, accompanied by Fox McCloud.

And seated far away from Princess Zelda is the evil warlock representative of Gerudo. Ganondorf sits quietly staring at Zelda from across the room, but is under oath to not start a scene in this honorary occasion.

There's an empty seat was once represented by King Bowser.

Weirdly, Samus Aran sits in the corner next to the door. She doesn't represent nothing and yet she sits right there. No one notices her.

Even Mewtwo of Pokemon showed up to the reunion. He's not known to be social, as his brother Pokemon are often used for cruelty and slavery. But because Princess Peach called for everyone to appear, he decided he appear anyways, out of curiosity.

Finally everyone quiets down. Peach stands and begins her transition of power. "I called you all to appear here to let you all know…" she gestures his arm towards Mario "that I'll be giving my political place as leader of Mushroom Kingdom to Mario, my husband…"

Mario stands, with cane in hand to take Peach's place in back of the podium. There is a short whisper amongst the royal leaders as the transition was done.

Mario smiles as prepares to give his first speech "thank you honey, you make-a so proud-a of you" he blows a kiss to her she 'catches it'.

"Now-a, as-a my first act-a of power as leader, I propose to-a build a defense system around-a my city of Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach and Toadsworth express confused faces. The senate itself gives mixed expressions.

"And my second act, I will rid the entire World of its-a evil doers by building an army to oppose them!" Mario's voice intensifies, as he gets deeper into his speech. He also raises his Star Rod over his shoulders, holding it by the mid-area, revealing its purple headed mushroom to everyone.

The royal representatives are pleased with this act. As it's never been done before in history of Nintendo. To have a law promise like that takes a lot of responsibility.

Everyone is pleased except for Ganondorf, who gets up from his seat in a burst of energy. "What the Hell is this! This is an outrage" he makes a fist and threatens Mario "this isn't a how these meetings are suppose to go! You can't just gain power and use your first act in such a careless way! This is Madness!" Ganondorf tries to defend his dark region with reason.

Mewtwo is shocked as his expression finally widens. He doesn't say a word and keeps to himself. Mewtwo drowns out Ganondorf's voice as he tries to read Mario's thoughts. As another surprise, Mewtwo is shocked to see he can't read his mind! _"There's a dark aura around that Rod of his, its blocking my psychic abilities…"_ he stares at Mario as Ganondorf's complaining voice begins to be heard again.

Then Mario closes his eyes and slowly raises the rod and **Slams** it on the ground! "That's enough out of you Ganondorf!" Mario says in a cold voice.

Ganondorf and everyone else are moved to silence, shocked as to hear Mario speak so strongly.

"Now that everyone is settled, allow me to introduce to you all the ones that will preserve this new law" Mario opens his eyes, his eyebrows are flared down and Mario gives off a tyrant body language as he sways his right arm back and orders in… the troops.

Out of the curtain behind Mario appears a set of six standard Koopa Troopas to each side of Mario. Each of them holding they're green spiked hammer weapon, wearing a greenish-red helmet with the letter "M" in the middle.

The 12 Koopa Troopas stand straight aside of Mario, each standing a foot shorter than him. They're faces are emotionless and stubborn.

"These are the new guardians of NintendoWorld!" Mario says as he throws his arms to the side, presenting the new soldiers. "All who oppose us good people will be terminated!"

Mario's voice is now completely clear of the thick accent and is now powerful and strong. Its deeper and his choice of words are darker. At the same time, he never lets go of the Star Rod.

The powerless representatives look on, stripped of their power; they have no say in what the Nintendo leader does.

Mario stands glorified as he gives his Troops his first order "Soldiers! … Arrest that evil man" his open arms come together as he points the rod at Ganondorf.

The Koopas walk down the stairs to the idle where Ganondorf sits. We see Peach sitting on her Toadstool, covering her mouth, as she is speechless at what Mario does.

Ganondorf runs at one of the Koopas and punches it straight in the face, but another Koopa jumps on his back, grabbing Ganondorf's neck. Another Koopa swings their hammer at his leg. Making Ganondorf fall to the ground while he tries to get the other koopa off his back. Two more Koopas jump on his back to hold him down.

"This isn't democracy! This isn't honor!" Ganondorf shouts out as the Koopas pull him out of the auditorium. Arrested.

Mario whispers to himself "you're right, this isn't honor… it's Justice…"

"Ahhhh" Ganondorf yells as the doors close on him. The 12 Koopas take Ganondorf away…

The audience is again speechless by Mario's simple way of defeating a tyrant. Peach runs up and grabs Marios shoulder "what are you doing Mario!?"

"I'm doing what I told you I would do…" he turns to the auditorium "I'm making this world a better place!"

Princess Zelda is disgusted by Mario, she stands up and storms out of the room. Her bodyguards follow.

Mario raises his cane. Mewtwo looks at the cane and sees a green energy release out of it (it's invisible and only Mewtwo can see it). It then shoots through the door. Next thing you know, 6 Koopas stand at the door and block Zelda. Mewtwo is intrigued with his discovery.

Zelda, scared, turns to Mario. He looks at her and says, "No one shall leave until I allow you to." He clutches his cane harder. "Now, what do you think of my new _administration_?"

At ones everyone gives his or her opinion:

Zelda: "this is inhumane"

Dedede: "you will have no control over PopStar!"

King Kong: "I'll beat the **–**_gorilla noise_- out of you!"

Peach: "Mario!…"

Mewtwo stays quiet…

Peppy: "This should be handled a different way!"

Fox: "I agree with you all the way, King Mario!"

Out of everyone, Mario heard Fox the most. Mario then slams the cane on the floor again, silencing everyone, and then looks at Fox. "So Fox, you understand what I'm trying to do?"

"That's right, all villains should be Killed, Ganondorf got what was coming to him" Fox states in his usual ruffled voice.

"Then, come here, stand by me…" Mario points the cane at Fox. He walks up to Mario, but Peppy grabs fox's vest.

"No, Fox, don't go. Mario has become"- Fox cuts off Peppy. "Com'on Peppy, come with me. Dont you want this to be a better place like Mario said?" Fox whispers to Peppy.

At the point, Fox and Peppy stood to the left of Mario. Peach sat in the corner floor behind Mario with Toadsworth. And Mario told the rest of them "See, these two were smart, why cant you four be?" Mario states as he is disgusted by the four of them.

"So you four oppose me… those who oppose me are my enemies." Mario says as he points the rod to the far back corner of the room.

"Meet my Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran. She will exterminate any opposing threat to me. Samus please, come forth." With that, Samus jet propels herself to the other side of the room, standing next to Mario.

"Samus, would you please dispose my enemies?" Mario asks Samus, with a kind voice.

Samus's voice machine system programs itself to speak through the armor "My pleasure"

With that comment Mario stands back, giving Samus room. Samus begins to charge a beam. The group of '_enemies' _begins to scurry out of the room. Mewtwo and Zelda use their magic to teleport themselves to safety. Samus shoots the huge blue beam of light...

As for King Kong, Dedede and the Hyrulian guards; they met a cruel fate at the arm of Samus Aran. Their bodies evaporate into thin air. And their screams disappear into the abyss.

After a moment of victorious silence, Mario states, "those two were only my first step… thank you Samus" Samus flies down through the open crater she created in the pyramid. Exiting the scene.

Peach, Toadsworth, Fox and Peppy are awestricked. Mario tells Fox "Tomorrow will be your day Fox…"

The group stares into the deathly crater. Mario grips the Star Rod in his first step to create a darker world.

(Author's Note: I guess this has a 'Revenge of the Sith' feel to it. Mario has just taken Bowser's koopa army and used it to arrest Ganondorf. And now Mario has an indifferent ally, Samus... This one has little action, i just wanted to pull the plot as far and quickly as possible so i can have more fun with the next chapter, which is by far my favorite... review and tell me my highs and lows.)


	4. An Empire is Built

**An Empire is Built**

Mario walks back and forth in his castle, once owned by Peach. As he promised back at the meeting in the senate, two days ago, he is reconstructing the castle.

When Mario paces, the only thing heard is the noise of the Star Rod touching the floor. In front of Mario there are 4 toads covered in dust struggling to carry a massive throne, built for a true King. "We haven't taken out this chair for… years" one of the toads tells other toads as they lower the throne down. The chair sits in front of a railing, looking out onto the valley field in front of the castle.

The throne is golden, and sits on gray cinderblocks that now connects to the also gray floor. The cushions that seat the king are Red Italian leather. The throne chair is 7 feet tall, making Mario look smaller when he sits in it. On top of the throne chair are two ready-to-lit candles. And the armrests are sculptures of Bowser's head; they are golden as the chair itself.

Mario stops pacing and smiles. Then he walks to the throne and readies himself to sit. Then a winged koopa troopa flies in through the balcony and stands on the railing five feet away from the new throne. He carries a clipboard in his hands and a pen behind his 'ear'.

"Master Mario, the 50-foot wall around your castle is 65 percent complete"

"Tell the koopa troopas to start digging up the mote." Mario ordered.

"Yes sir" the Paratroopa writes it down on the clipboard. "Anything else master?"

Yes, when is the my robe ready?" Mario asks

"In about 10 minutes sir"

"Good… go on your way Toby.." Mario tells him, calling him by his slave name.

"Yes Sir" Toby said it proudly while saluting Mario goodbye, military style.

Toby flies away revealing that the entire castle is having a dramatic makeover. There are now four new towers built around a taller, bigger tower in the middle. The rooftops are repainted to a new red darker than it used to be. The bottom of the four surrounding towers slant downward and shape a circle all around the castle except for the back, which connects to the 50-foot 'Defense Wall' that Toby the Paratroopa mentioned. And as he said, its still under construction, but all that's needed is the front on the wall that will soon block out the valley in front of the castle. The wall itself is the size of 2 football fields (300 yards).

Soldiers of Mario's army are building the wall and mote. Mostly by Heavy Axe Troops since they are bigger. Not to mention all the engineer troopas since they were born to build and construct.

Down at the castle grounds, the once beautiful garden has been trampled and destroyed because of all the construction. Toadette is kneeled down over her garden in tears.

Inside the castle there is a lot of remodeling going on. Koopas are walking back and forth carrying their building equipment. The doors to the entrance of the castle were ripped out and dark red doors were being put in their place.

The room in the entrance is huge. The ceiling is 23-feet up, almost half the size of the walls. There are two stairs to the sides of the room, both leading up to the same hallway that will go deeper into the new castle. Under the hallway and the first thing you see when walking through the front doors is a statue that's being constructed. It's still incomplete thou.

Mario stands overlooking the construction from the top of the tallest tower. With one hand on the newly built railing and the other holding the star rod. His eyebrows frown down making his expression seem unpleased, but in fact he feels a sense of satisfaction. Instead of the usual baby blue, his eyes are as red as his cap.

"_Everything is going by perfectly, __he__ better not disappoint me," _he thinks to himself.

Toby the Paratroopa flies in from the door this time and hovers behind Mario "Master Mario, the wall is all but complete. The lowering bridge is all that's needed."

"And the mote?" Mario asks

"It is beginning to be filled" he flips a page on his clipboard "…8-feet deep right, sir?" Toby asks back

"Yes. Oh and tell Fox McCloud to come in. He's been waiting out in the hallway ever since we started rebuilding" Mario answers and orders Toby.

Toby flies toward the door. As he opens and flies into the hallway, he calls for Fox, who is sitting impatiently in a pink toadstool. (Hallway in a tower… you figure that out)

Fox walks into the vast open room. He's wearing his usual green, skintight undershirt and pants and the gray, war-ready vest. He has on his red gloves and scarf that represent his rank in the StarFox team. And his laser gun is sitting in its holster. His heavy red boots 'cling' each step towards Mario.

"Finally, you know I've been waiting out there for an hour, right!" Fox complains

Mario turns his heel and walks up to Fox, but he stops aside his throne. "Oh really, I apologies for the lousy house keeping here, but as you can see I'm remodeling." Mario puts his arm on Fox's shoulder and walks him to the balcony.

"You see Fox, you gave yourself to my command and since I now control NintendoWorld, that means I control the StarFox team"

Fox shrugs it off "Yea I know that, big deal. What do you want me to do?"

Mario looks surprised "ah, so you knew that I was going to send you on various Imperial missions?"

"Yea that's why I joined you Mario. Of course, me and my team want the right price depending on the planet." Fox smirks as he brings up the topic of money.

Mario smiles too, seeing as money isn't a problem for him (what do you think he does with all the money from all his games? lol).

"You just name the price and it's official" Mario pauses and looks off into the southwest. Then he takes a deep breath and explains to Fox, "I have sent a battalion of hundreds of koopas to the city of Hyrule, led by my first appointed General. Soon I'll send my army all around NintendoWorld to defend this great city. Now what I need is for you to accompany Samus Aran to the kingless planet, PopStar. There you and your aerial fleet will demolish the planet and bring back any runaway spaceship. Understand?"

"Simple, just a attack-and-destroy mission. Now lets talk about _catch_?" Fox gives a cocky smile; he can't wait to 'name a price'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Elsewhere, in the city of Hyrule, Mario's Army marches to the capitol. The sound of the koopas marching sends the hyrulians running to their homes.

The city of Hyrule has a mid-evil air to it. As every building, hut and sculpture looks like it was built in the 15th century. Down to the ragged clothes and the wooden homes. Every few blocks down the cement street had a small puddle, as if it rained just a few hours ago.

Rats and ducks scurried down the street as the army drew nearer to Princess Zelda's castle.

Inside the castle, Zelda over looked the koopas growing closer to her. She wore her proper attire. Everything a beautiful princess should wear. Her pink dress made her pale skin seem unhealthy inside the dark castle. Her face worried, but her hand in a fist. There was no light in the room, as it kept its mid-evil presence.

Down the corridor, an upright Hyrulian guard ran up to Zelda to warn her of the army. His shiny blue armor didn't express itself as much in the dark.

"Princess Zelda, we have surrounded the castle with 30 of our finest soldiers, but we're heavily outnumbered. We are preparing to attack, but for now we are awaiting your order."

Zelda doesn't even look at her guard as she stares down at the General of the Army, trying to make out who it is. "Who is that armies general?" she asks in a mellow voice.

"We-we don't know princess, we can't tell over all the koopas. Please your highness, we need-" he tried as quickly as possible to ask for an order, but the Princess got up and walked towards the corridor.

"I'm going down there…" she said, emotionlessly.

-------------------------------------

Outside the Hyrule castle, the koopas stop and stare directly into the eyes of the scared bodyguards. The General of the Army stands to the back. His shadowy figure cannot be completely seen, none of the guards know who's leading the assault.

Down from the Hyrulian steps and through the Iron Gate comes out Zelda. She stands proudly in front of her castle. Her posture represents true royalty. Her face is unshaken by the event, almost indifferent. She looks to the back and spots the dark general.

"Who is leading this army?" her voice strongly shouts to the back of the group. She doesn't even look at the army before her, only at the mysterious General.

With that, the shadowy figure steps through his army. The koopas move to the side to allow him to pass.

As his physic start to become recognizable, Zelda goes from stoic to wide-eyed shock.

"No, that's impossible!"

The mysterious figure is now completely visible. He's tall and dark and wears a collection of mid-evil protective armor. His black cape drags on the floor as he slowly stalks towards the princess. His broad, intimidating stature frightens the Hyrulian guards to tears. A sword handle can be seen held in a sheath on his back.

As Zelda stares in disbelief, the General grins and a prepares to introduce himself as…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at the tower, Mario looks over his soon finished wall. Toby the Paratroopa flies in through the open view again reporting, "The construction is complete and the mote has been filled."

Mario looks over to Toby, pleased. "Excellent. Now one more thing Toby, I need a chamber room to be built behind the wall to the right with a 20-foot door that will open outward onto the valley. Inside I want an empty pool 10-feet deep and four chains to be connected to each corner walls. Do you got all that?" he demanded as he grips the star rod, thinking of the details.

"Yes sir" he responds as he finishes to write everything down on his clipboard. He was about to fly away when Mario asks.

"Toby, get me my royal robe and cape. I want to look my best when _General_ _Ganondorf_ comes back from Hyrule with the Princess."

"Yes sir, I'll get it right now" Toby flied away to order another koopa to bring Mario his Kingly attire.

Mario leans over the railing and watches Tobe enter the 8th story window where the robe is being sowed. Once Tobe entered the room, Mario put his hand on his head and takes off his 'M' lettered cap revealing his brown wavy hair.

"_This isn't me anymore"_ he thinks to himself as he places the cap on the head of the star rod. He extends the rod over the railing and tosses the cap out of the tower.

Mario watches his once prized cap glide straight to the ground, never to be seen again…

(Author's Note: Personally, this is my favorite chapter yet. It shows how much Mario has changed from his usual happy-go-lucky persona to a cold, Imperial King. How am I doing? Review)


	5. Zelda's Transformation

**Zelda's Transformation**

The city of Hyrule is under siege. Imperial Army General Ganondorf and his Koopa Troopas stand before Princess Zelda in front of her castle. She stares into the eyes of the foe she saw arrested. But for some reason he stands unharmed, right in front of the troops that arrested him.

"What is your business here? You were arrested- I saw you being dragged away! Why are you here leading Mario's army?" Zelda powerful voice questions the man that's seems to have come back from the dead.

Ganondorf gives a slight snicker and then he closes his eyes. "Heh, I'm leading his army obviously because I am it's general. But Mario has ordered me to take you to him." Ganondorf opens his eyes and reveal that they have changed to green and are not red as they usual are "So why don't you make this easy on yourself and just come with me. Why sacrifice your guards lives?"

Zelda puts her hands behind her "and what if I refuse?" her voice seemed to have gained confidence.

"Then we will show your men no mercy." Ganondorf frowns as he sneaks a look at his army, signaling them to draw they're weapons. All the koopas ready their respective weapons and await they're leader's order.

Ganondorf is at least 10-feet away from Zelda when he begins to walk towards her. "And where is your _knight is shining armor? _Is he not here?" he gets closer to her.

"Don't you come any closer?" Zelda demands. It was ignored.

"I seem to remember that every time I come to capture you… _LINK _is here save the day… but where is he now?" Ganondorf taunts Zelda, making her anger towards the tyrant even stronger.

"I'm warning you! Step away…" Zelda's order again goes unnoticed.

Ganondorf gets claustrophobically close as he practically whispers in her ear "Or maybe the good King has already Killed Him…"

With that comment Zelda lets out a scream "ENOUGH!" then her hands grab Ganondorf's armor plated shoulders and lets out a massive beam of light.

The blue and white electrical beam pushes Ganondorf into the air and lands him face down in the frontline of his army. Ganondorf is shocked (Literally) He lies on his back and glares at the powerful princess and then regains his breath "Get Her!"

With that order, all his troops stomp forward charging at the Zelda and her guards.

Zelda runs back behind her soldiers "Stop them, don't let them enter the castle!"

But she knew as well as anybody that her 30 soldiers couldn't defeat an army of hundreds. She gets behind the castle walls as her soldiers and Mario's army collide…

The Hyrulian guards fight valiantly. They use their 7-½ feet long staffs with great skill, the knife at the end of the staffs are keeping back some koopas. But the shear numbers of them just pushes forward and decimate the guards, trampling all of them. Some of the bloodthirsty koopas stop the rampage and bash their spiked hammer onto the guard's armor, destroying them. The 30 soldiers all died with only being able to take out 9 koopas.

All the troops still charge forward and breach the castle walls. Then they stop at the sealed wooden door. But that didn't stop them for long as they combined they're light hammers and crumbled the door.

But the narrow staircase can only hold about 2 koopas at a time. They don't hesitate thou as 2 by 2 they climb the staircase.

They march up searching for the Zelda. But before they could get any farther, a Shuriken (ninja star) found its way at the leading koopa troopa's throat. It gaggled and collapsed to floor, sliding slowly down the stairs on it's shell, dying. The other koopas looked upon their fallen companion.

Then they looked up to see whom through that shuriken at them. What the 4 troops in the frontline saw would be their last. A blue sword sliced the faces of 4 koopas, blinding them to death (…yeah I guess).

The rest of the koopas looked up to see a man in blue, skintight clothes with a white cloth draping down on his chest and back with numerous symbols. A scarf covered his mouth and nose and a cloth wrapped around the top of his head. The only facial identities that can be seen were his red eyes and blonde hair flowing on the side. The brilliant hair covered his left eye. The skintight attire showed the musculature in his legs, this intimidated the koopas and they stepped back a bit.

The ninja-like person had a sword in his right hand and he scraped it in a taunting fashion on the brown interior castle wall, scaring the koopas back.

Suddenly, one of the koopas got up the courage to strike at the man. In return, the sword dropped into many pieces, all connected to a rope, and then he whipped the mindless turtle. Breaking its defenseless neck.

The other koopas were terrified by their opponent and were sweating in fear. None of them wanted to fight him anymore.

Then in an insane burst of quick power, the blue ninja crackled his whip and stroked the fearful troops. One of them was even crying. She killed 3 by shattering their necks.

But fortunately for the koopas, they're general arrived through the narrow staircase. "Why did you all stop the-" then he saw the person in blue. "Ah, look who it is. Troops, we've found Zelda. That's her alter-ego Sheik!" he points to _him_, now revealed to be a _her_, with his left hand.

Sheik, as quick as lightning, grabbed hold of Ganondorf's bulky finger and snapped it.

"Ahhhh!" Ganondorf howls in bloody pain, holding his hand with the other. He was unable to stop Sheik as she flees the scene by climbing to the higher stairs.

Sheik then spots a window and stops in her tracks to look outside. She sees the rest of the army standing in front of her castle. Quickly, she jumps out the small window. Then she turns her body in midair and shoots her whip at the balcony railing of her castle. It catches the railing. Sheiks body then swings to the wall, but she uses her legs to stop the painful impact. She then climbs up her rope-like whip and reaches the top…

Ganondorf notices Sheik out of the window, he yells in outrage "She's Getting Away! Damn it Get her!"

The koopas run forward and up the stairs. Weapons ready. As his troops run past him, Ganondorf gets an idea when looks out the glassless window…

As Sheik reaches the balcony she realizes there's nowhere else to run. She looks over the edge and sees that there are just too many soldiers for her to fight alone. She turns around to exit through the door but then realizes the door is locked from the inside. And theres no space for her to escape now, she's trapped in a 4 by 6 balcony with nowhere to go.

Suddenly, a hand grabs the railing in front of her. The black fingernails give away to her who it is. As he climbs up and over the railing, he cracks his fingers and draws out the sword in his back. "So Princess, now you have no where to go… just lay down your weapon and come peacefully."

Sheik doesn't respond as she crackles the whip in her left hand and makes it transform back to the original blue sword. Then she runs at the evil general and swings her blade to his left side. Ganondorf raises his mammoth sword and blocks her. He then tries to burry her under the weight of his sword, but fortunately Sheik's quick reflexes evade to the right and she swings at his left leg.

Ganondorf takes his left hand off the heavy sword and grabs Sheik's Blade. His hand bleeds but he shows no pain. Sheik is furious. She lunges forward and attempt to knee him on the throat. But in the last minute Ganondorf lets go the both swords (his sword and her blade) and steps back. With quick reflexes he grabs her shoulders and throws her against the wall behind him. Knocking her out cold… she looses consciousness as everything goes black…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In Mushroom Kingdom, up in the throne tower Mario stands in the middle of the room. His arms are out stretched and three paratroopas are flying around his body measuring him including Tobe the Paratroopa.

"Alright sir, you gave us the perfect estimates. Now we give you… your perfect robe." Tobe says as he flies out of Mario sight and reveals the robe he's been asking for so much.

"Ah, its perfect" Mario comments. Two paratroopas hold up the robe and fly it towards Mario. He slips his arm into one side, then the other. Then the paratroopas let go and the robe fits itself on Mario's shoulders.

He walks up to the giant mirror that takes up almost the entire wall on the left side of the room (opposite side of the door).

The robe is truly the new form of Mario. The red fur that makes up the entire coat is made of 'Red-Back Kongs' found only in their natural habitat in Kong Island. They're on the brink of extinction… Each opening in the fur is covered with albino leopard fur. It puffs up and covers Mario's neck and shoulders, when he raises both arms the back of the white fur makes a 'V' slant. The black-n-white fur wraps around Mario's sleeve and finally the black-n-white fur circle around Mario on the ground on the bottom of the robe. Around Mario's waist is a yellow rope to hold the whole attire together.

Mario gawked over himself as he looked in the mirror. Then two more paratroopas flied in from the door "My lord, these are the shoes that goes with the robe." One of them said

"And these are the gloves…" the other continues.

Mario received the shoes and gloves by the two hovering koopas. His new shoes are jet black. And as he took off his original white gloves and replaced it with the new gloves, they were the same color, but now there was a symbol on the backhand of the gloves. It was a black image of an upside-down crown with three spikes on it; the three spikes went down to his fingertips. Also, the upside-down crown looked like the letter 'M'.

"It looks great Master, you really loo-" Tobe comments on Mario's new style as he cuts him off.

Without turning his body Mario looks over at Tobe and tells him "No more of that…call me… King Mario from now on.."

"Oh! Yes sir King Mario, sir" Tobe stutters as he thinks he offended King Mario.

Mario looks back at the mirror and drowns out Tobe's apologetic stuttering _"I'm King Mario…"_ he smiles and thinks to himself.

A thought then enters his head "Tobe, Bring up Ganondorf and his captive…he's waiting outside" he looks back at the mirror "I think I look presentable to the princess now."

"Yes King Mario, I'll bring them right now" Tobe flies off and disappears.

Mario stays for a while at the mirror. Then he looks around and sees that four other Koopa Troopas are still in his royal room. "Everyone here must get out of my sight if they don't want to be sent to _the_ _camps_." The koopas scurry out, fearing _the camps_.

Mario, all alone, walks towards his throne. He picks up the Star Rod, which was lying on the chair. He stares at the shroomed rod with great passion, almost as is he's become satisfied with having both the new Kingly attire and the Rod. Then he puts his hand on his wavy hair and realizes he wants something to be put on top, just to make it all look better...

Before he can think of the possible replacements, the door swings open furiously. In comes 8 Koopatrols and they choose a corner to secure. Four of them to stand in front of the wall sized mirror, two of them aside the door, and one Koopatrol stands next to the throne (2-feet away from it of coarse).

They're shining armor reflex off the pale moonlight. They each have five spikes on their backs and a spike on the helmet on their head. Their eyes can't be seen under the vague helmet, all that is seen are 2 bright red pupils. They carry a weapon, which is a long stick; about the size of they're bodies, and an axe at the end of it. They all stand proudly and undeterred.

Then, behind all of them enters Ganondorf and Tobe. Behind them were two heavy Koopa Troopas roughly holding the blue ninja, Sheik, by the arms. She is on her knees and she is too tired after her futile fight with Ganondorf.

Mario smiles when Ganondorf walks in, but the smile erases when that strange Sheik character walked in "General Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf doesn't take his green eyes off Mario as he bows down "Yes, my Lord"

"Who is _that_ man?" Mario pointed the star rod at her.

Ganondorf got up from his bow and answered him "That my lord is no man, but the princess herself…"

"Princess Zelda?" Mario asked, confused

"Yes sir, that is her alter-ego Sheik." He points at her while she gives him a dirty look.

"Oh I see. Well let's get on with it… Princess Zelda… or should I now call you Sheik." Mario puts his cane down and begins to slowly walk around Sheik.

"Sheik, do you remember that day at the senate meeting. Remember I said that I wanted to change the world… well that still stands as number one in my book. You see, what this world needs right now, is to witness me, King Mario, make an alliance with another high ruling leader… why not Hyrule itself…" he stops and stares into Sheik's red eye and he places the mushroom head of his rod under her chin, lifting up her face. "I need to show everyone that I am so powerful, that even other country leaders want to be my friend, my ally."

He then turns his back on her, showing to her the rod, which he holds in his hand behind him "You will show them that I am great, people will see that you joined me and when they do…" he turns back to her, about 4-feet away. "They will fear me ever more…"

He clutches his cane and then looks at Sheik's uncovered eye again "Are you going to give yourself to me?"

Sheik breathes heavily a few times then she lashes out, in a muffled voice under the scarf "I will never join you Mario! What you promised were lies! You said you would defeat all the evil and yet Ganondorf stands on your side. You make promises, which you know are complete bull. And now you send your minions to do your dirty work for you! Your not even defeating evil, you're just using your power to make a name for yourself. You're corrupt! This scheme of yours was just to gain power! You disgust me Mario, you are pathetic…"

…Mario stayed quiet to himself with his eyes closed, absorbing the insult… "Do you want to know how Ganondorf landed on my side?" after that question his Star Rod began glowing a dark red and his eyes opened to a bright orange-red. The lights on the ceiling dimmed.

Suddenly a storm started brewing outside over the castle. The wind picked up and the sky howled. Mario lifted the rod off the floor and up over his head. Tobe and Ganondorf looked down on the ground, already knowing what is about to happen.

Sheik is mystified by what is happening thou. She stares on at Mario, realizing that her time as an individual minded leader was up.

Then the storm stopped, the tower got quiet. Then Mario brings down his Star Rod upon Sheik and it gets extremely loud. The same greenish-purple light flows out of the rod and engulfs the once proud princess. She screams in pain. Her thoughts consume her mind and the last word she whispers is _"Link…" _Her experience is the same as Mario's…

…After 5 minutes of torture for Sheik, she kneels back to the ground. The star rod's energy leaves her body and retrieves back into the rod. Mario pulls back and hides the mushroom head under his palm.

Mario slowly steps towards the crouched over Sheik. Her fingers dig into the ground under her "Do you hear me, General Sheik?"

After a long pause, Sheik looks up at Mario revealing her new green eyes "Yes, King Mario… I await your command…"

(Author's Note: woo, so Mario now has Sheik as a puppet to show the world that his influence was even 'approved' by the popular Zelda. We're almost coming to the end of Mario's Tale... Review)


	6. Nightmare at DreamLand

**Nightmare at DreamLand**

Samus Aran flies through outer space in her gunship. The ship resembles her own helmet and under the ship are 3 domes that poke outward, those are the hovering mechanisms. Samus's destination: PopStar, home planet of Kirby.

Behind her are 4 Arwings piloted by Fox, Falco, Slippy and Peppy. Arwings are the main ships for the StarFox team.

Behind the team is a giant space station. It is the 'Great Fox'. It's long and gray and it has 5 wings, two to the sides and 1 on top. It has two engines on the sides (in between the 2 wings) and 1 bigger engine in the back. Inside the massive ship is the base where the team holds the fleet for a full-scale attack. The captain of the Great Fox is ROB 64, a robot leader who captains other robots who drive the ship.

Samus looks out in the cold empty space and catches sight of a large yellow star with 2 circular rings around it. Samus communicates with the rest of the crew through a device in her helmet. "We're here guys. Don't forget; crush the planet into a pile of rubble. No survivors and no mercy."

Fox listens to the order "Yeah and don't forget, we're all here for the cold hard _cash_!"

Falco: sweet!

Peppy: Woot!

Slippy: Woo!!1!

ROB 64: great, im a robot…

Fox calls the Mothership Great Fox, "Alright ROB, release all the Arwing2s. We're about to invade!" Fox orders with obvious excitement in his voice.

With that order, the Great Fox opens a hatch on the back a out flies a battalion of 50 Arwing2s. They look much the same as the Arwings, but are considerably smaller and they are piloted by robots.

Now the Aerial Fleet is ready to do a full-scale invasion…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the city of DreamLand, all the civilians go about they're usual day. All the civilians look the same thou. They're called 'Waddle Dee's. They look a lot like Kirby, small round body, but they have a beige circle painted on they're faces which a different color from the rest of their body: red. They all have small little hands and larger orange feet (smaller than Kirby thou). They have big puppy dog eyes and red cheeks, but they don't seem to have mouths at all. Police Waddle Dees wear a yellow star badge and have a blue police hat. Mysteriously, all the police Dees share a brown mustache.

The city thou is not much out of reality. The small yellow homes make up the entire west side of DreamLand. In the middle of DreamLand is a vast park for children and recreation alike. Then the yellow homes make up the rest of the city.

Also, DreamLand finest lives right in the middle of the park. On top of an old apple tree lives Kirby, the wonderfully, adorable, pink ball of pure happiness and fun!

He sleeps on top of Whispy Willow, a 20-ft tall apple tree with 3 wholes that make up its eyes and mouth. It has a branch for a nose.

Kirby wakes up from his rest and looks refreshed, almost as if she had just woken up from a century of sleep. She gets up and pokes her little head out of the grand tree. "Yay!" she says to herself (Kirby doesn't speak, ever! Nintendo likes to keep her as a 'silent hero' type of thing, but for the sake of literature the only thing she says are Yay, ok, woo, and other noises. Also, her speech will be written in slants meaning those are her thoughts).

Its gonna be a grand day for little Kirby

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Through the clouds, StarFox team spots the city of DreamLand. The StarFox team, the Arwing2s, and Samus's gunship fly down into the mountain range to the left to the city. They want to strike them from the left and give an extra element of surprise. They rise over the steep mountains and have the city in full view.

Fox contacts Samus through Tran speaker "About a mile up we'll put on the music."

"Music?" Samus asks, confused

"Yeah, we all put it on speaker. Scares the hell out of the civilians, my boys love it!" Fox tells her, getting everyone ready for it.

Fox communicates to the main system, Great Fox, telling it to send the radio waves down to all the Arwings. "Its Eagle1 to Great Fox put on 'Ride of the Valkyries'. Make it loud" he then switches the speaker volume to full blast. "Alright Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Samus and 50 random robots. Set the volume to full-blast!"

The music begins and sets the mood for the invasion. Fox calls Falco "You ready!"

"Hells Ya!" Falco replies back, fully pumped.

All the pilots ready their guns and check for safety, and then they stare upon the unsuspecting city. 'Ride of the Valkyries' at maximum volume.

Down at the city, the loud music is yet to be heard. The waddle dees still go about they're day. But then the overture begins to sound and the civilians are scared crap-less.

The Arwing2s are the first to enter as they bomb the city by the sides. Letting StarFox crew attack through the middle.

The bombs erupt and buildings explode. Waddle Dees run for their lives. Children cry. And 'Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries' thunders in the smoky sky.

Falco bombs a seventh story building. Samus shoots machinegun rounds into the metal roofs of cherry shaped cars.

A police car pops around the corner stops; its sirens can't be heard under the almighty overture of the 'Valkyries'. Two waddle dees cops come out and shoot at an Arwing2. They successfully bring it down across the street. It unfortunately landed on a Dounut store.

Fox contacts Samus "Spotted a weapon down below. Falco and I are gonna go check it out."

Fox and Falco fly towards the police Dees. Falco then unloads on them, gruesomely massacring them and exploding the police car, successfully taking out 3 more waddle dees around it. Fox calls Falco "Outstanding Falco, outstanding! I'll get ya' a case of beer for that one"

Four Arwing2s drop bombs on the yellow rooftops on the opposite side of the city. The explosion rises into the air and black smoke is all that is visible.

Slippy looks into the smoke cloud and believes he spots something "I think I see a vehicle down by the quartyard I'm gonna check it out"

Fox speak to his entire crewman "Well done Hawks, Well done." Now to Slippy specifically "If it fires on you, make a U-turn…and rip the –bomb explodes- out of them.

Slippy swoops down and blows up a car that was on a bridge. The destruction falls into the lake underneath. "Woo, vehicle down"

Samus calls the team over the Tran speaker "Alright soldiers you continue the fighting, I gotta go down and find my objective." Samus lands her gunner down as the 'Ride of the Valkyries' roars over her in the scenery.

Samus sets on foot to find Kirby. But there is so much destruction and reckoning that she doubts she'll find such a small creature. She tries to avoid fire by the aerial attack as she runs past a destroyed statue of King Dedede. Samus then crouches down on the corner of the crippled building and she waits… ready to fire at who ever are on the other side. She turns and jolts to the right side and spots 3 runaway waddle dees. She shoots shotgun rounds into their petit bellies.

Samus continues to walk forward and stumbles into the park. The ground is no longer lush green as it's now pummeled with black wholes by the bombings. She looks around and sees no signs of life; clearly the assault was a complete success.

Then she runs into a damaged tree. It's hunched over and appears to be shot with bullets on the back. But it's not neither destroyed nor broken, just bent over with a black scar on the back.

Suddenly, it raises and breathes, yes breaths in a gasp of air. And in a quick gust, it blows wind at Samus's general direction. Samus doesn't budge. Then as a counter, the tree tries absorb all the wind back, this time sucking the wind towards the tree's gaping mouth. However, Samus's heavy armor keeps her in place. Samus got a bit annoyed by this so she raised her arm canon and charged a beam in the form of a giant blue ball about half her size "Suck on this" she fired and obliterated the tree. Completely setting it off its trunks and sending it off into the air, then evaporating it. Whispy Willow got 'Terminated'.

Samus examines the cloud of smoke she just created. Then she senses a lifeform nearby. She senses Kirby behind her. Samus swings around and shoots a missile. It only damaged the ground when she noticed that Kirby wasn't there. But Samus still trusts her own senses so she looks around and spots a round pink ball staring straight at her from across the street. Samus zooms in her viewing system and realizes it really is Kirby. And Kirby doesn't look too happy; she was disturbed after she just woke up.

Samus chuckles to herself and shoots a missile at the far away enemy. The missile goes straight and blows through and shatters Kirby…and shatters Kirby? Samus just destroyed a glass mirror across the street. That means that the real Kirby must be… right behind her **BAM**

Kirby had jumped into the air and kicked Samus's face with her left foot. Samus pants back, shocked by the surprise. She charges and shoots a smaller beam at Kirby only to have it swallowed by the pink ball of fun.

Kirby didn't benefit at all from the beam, but she decided to whoop out a curved sword from out of nowhere. Samus steps back and charges another beam.

Kirby runs toward the bounty hunter and swings the sword at her right leg. Samus paused her charging midway and used her own arm canon to block the sword. It didn't damage it at all, but then Kirby jumped and swung two more times at Samus's right shoulder and left waistline, both were blocked by the canon.

Samus then kicked her left leg at Kirby's open back. She took the impact and was pushed away from Samus. Then she switched her canon to plasma whip nozzle, with that she swung it at Kirby, aiming for her foot.

Kirby managed to block the plasma whip, but in return it took away her sword. Now she is unarmed.

Samus threw away the sword to the side and switched to missile nozzle. She shot at Kirby, who was dodging to the left every single one. She wasn't really dodging; it was more like she was _running_ for her _life!_

Samus then switched back to plasma whip and then she through the whip and caught her in its bind; then she pulled the wrapped Kirby towards her.

When Kirby was in her grasp she through her into the ground, where Kirby met her familiar friend: the cold, hard floor. The impact disoriented Kirby, she struggled to get back up, but then she pathetically fell back again. She looked upon Samus who now switched her canon to flamethrower and placed her arm under Kirby's 'chin'.

"Now Kirby, my mission to finish you off is complete, say goodbye" Samus tells the helpless pink ball as the side of her canon arm increasingly becomes red. A bomb fell a few feet away from them, but it didn't do anything. All it did was remind them that the two were in the middle of an invasion.

Then suddenly, a blue blur tackles Samus by the side and pushed her off Kirby. The blue round creature stands next to Kirby and whips out a golden sword with 6 spikes running down it. He appears to resemble Kirby down to the round body, blue skin, purple armored feet, and short hands. Thou his hands appear to have fingers and the ability to fully grasp a sword. He wear and large circular silver mask and a purple cape. His mask does a 'V' slant down the middle-across, revealing his brilliantly bright yellow eyes. He then speaks to Samus "I am Meta-Knight and I'm warning you to leave now or you will suffer the consequences." He ordered her.

"I will not listen to the likes of you" She raises her arm canon "prepare to die by my hand"

Meta-Knight closes his eyes and nods in shame "So be it. You _fool_." In a quick blind burst, meta-knight races towards Samus with sword in hand. Samus shoots a ball beam, but it was easily dodged by Meta-Knight to the left. Then he came in by the side and swung his sword with the right. It hit directly on Samus chest plate. She backed up a bit in pain. Meta-Knight jumped backs an inch and gave room to his foe that he just so cruelly hurt. Samus holds her chest and fires her jet pack to fly up and into the sky and shoot the sitting duck Kirby; once Kirby's dead, her mission here is complete and she could retreat. Meta-Knight stares up at Samus who rose about 10-feet into the air. Her neck is just under the war zone of the aerial fleet.

Unfortunate for Samus, Meta-Knight can also fly, unlimitedly. His draped cape transformed into two black bat wings and he bursts himself into the air. Samus aimed for Kirby with a fully charged shot. All of the sudden, Meta hovers in front of her face and kicks her arm into the sky. Letting go of the shot and accidentally hitting an Arwing2. Then Meta raises his sword up and slashed it down at Samus's armored body. Samus's was sent flying into a faraway building in excruciating pain.

Meta-Knight looks down and flies back to Kirby. "Com'on! We have to leave this God-forsaken planet."

With that they both flew out of the war zone and reached a wooden area on a hillside over looking all the mayhem down at the city. From the two round creatures height the trees above them seem to go up forever.

"Aw" Kirby stares at the trees, trying to find the top. Then Kirby decides to figure out why they are there so she stares at Meta-Knight. She sees him grab a pile of bushes and push it off of a shiny, sparkly, fatty object.

Meta reveals a StarShip (literally) he had hidden under those pile of bushes. It's a star shaped ship with a glass dome on top to seat the passengers. It only fit two.

"Get in Kirby, we must leave now. PopStar is overrun by Corneria War Ships. We can find refuge in a planet elsewhere. But its no longer safe here." Meta orders Kirby, explaining to her exactly why they must leave. He opens the glass dome to let them enter.

Kirby gives Meta a nod and a smile (she just doesn't understand the seriousness of the situation) and then she does three hops and dives into the StarShip. The dome closes and they both fly they're way out of this doomed planet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Out in space, Meta's StarShip leaves the planet's gravitation system. Meta looks into space, but then he sees a very big problem. Up ahead is the stationary Great Fox. It spots the StarShip and begins shooting at it. Meta freaks while Kirby enjoys herself with the scenery.

Meta tries to outrun the Mothership, but she chases the tiny ship too closely behind. "No, this isn't right! We have to get away!" Meta-Knight becomes pressured when the Great Fox's torrents hit the StarShip's left wing (which is also the side Meta-Knight is seated). The StarShip becomes stationary as the Great Fox 'Hmms' closer.

Eventually it gets right in top of it and the Mothership open a hatch on its underside and consumes the useless StarShip.

"Oh Damn" Meta-Knight curses.

"Uh dam" Kirby tries to copy Meta. Kirby doesn't seem to fully realize that they've been captured.


	7. Captain of the Koopa Army

**Captain of the Koopa Army **

The sun shines on a remote forest. The forest is 110 miles away from Mushroom Kingdom and it goes on until it reaches the beach shore to the east.

The forest itself is lush with trees and wildlife. Thou the animals are mostly violent in nature since; a reason why there aren't many people who live in this forest. The trees are mostly pine trees as you enter the forest, but then the trees seem to transform into palm trees as it gets nearer to the beach.

The most common animal is a species that resembles a crocodile; they are called Kremlings. They vary in size thou, as some of them are small and have heads bigger than their bodies; they're about 3-ft long. Then there are bigger Kremlings that actual stand on both legs and have muscular upper bodies.Kremlings only live near the rivers that run down the forest.

The animals usually pick fights with the forest's finest inhabitant. But, as he walks through the forest this day, the Kremlings don't seem to bother him much. An 8-ft tall bipedal ape walks on all fours, heading to his wooden shack at the middle of the forest. His upper body seems to be very well built and his arms are so heavy and strong that as he walks on them they leave imprints 3 inches deep. The tip of his coconut shaped head is curved like a banana and he wears a necktie with his proud emblem printed on it. It reads _'DK'_.

Its the famed Donkey Kong walking home carrying a bag of groceries in his hand over his left shoulder. He cheerfully hums to himself a song with a big closed-lip smile on his face. He stares onward as he wonders why the Kremlings haven't jumped him yet.

The soft ground under him seems to sink under the massive weight of this powerful creature. His walk takes about 5 minutes to get home, but then he starts to notice a group of yellow-green characters stand around his brown wooden two-story shack.

Dk begins to run home on his three limbs (his left arm carries the grocery bag). As he gets closer he realizes that those are Koopa Troopas standing straight across and around his home. They form a barrier, blocking any intruding creature. Inside the koopa circle are a group of 15 more koopas forming a solid square separated into 3 lines made by 5 koopas.

A koopa sits on the steps that leads up to the porch to enter the shack. He sits patiently awaiting for the owner of the home. His shell is purple and he has 3 spikes on it that lead straight down to his semi-long tail (longer than the normal koopa). His shoes and gloves are purple too. He also wears a purple beret with a shiny yellow emblem, it's an upside-down crown that makes an 'M'. His frown says that he's becoming annoyed that the owner hasn't arrived yet. He also has a belt and a small sword that hides in its sheath. He is the leader of this group.

The koopas surrounding the home have green shells and they hold their spiked hammers to their chest. The 15 koopas that wait inside the circle also have green shells, but they are much bigger than the standard Koopa troopa. They are Axe troopas and they wear a thin vest that holds two axes on their back. They're legs are chubby, but strong and they're arms can break a brick wall. All they're faces just give off a mean exterior. They were underused in Bowser's rein, but Mario uses them with full force.

Outside of the circle to the right is a 7-ft tall, 13-ft long jeep with a cage. A strong cage made of Kryptonic alloy.

The koopa soldiers in the circle see Donkey Kong stampeding in they're direction "He's coming sir, and he doesn't look too happy" one of the troops tell the purple one, who still sits on the porch steps.

"Well then let him in" The cold-natured voice of the purple troop ordered the troops.

All in one, the troops moved to the side and made a reasonable opening for the enraged gorilla to pass through.

DK ran in and stopped in front of the purple koopa; he was able to tell the obvious rank difference between them all so he assumed he was the leader. He yelled out in fits of rage, but his voice wasn't translatable and no one understood him. DK waved his arms and a stomped the ground. The purple koopa stayed stoic and stared right into DK's bloodshot eyes, he didn't flinch when DK stomped or flailed, but his troops sure did. They were intimidated.

Then DK pounded his chest and screamed into the face of the emotionless koopa leader. After a few seconds of nonstop yelling, DK put his hands in front of his body and made a fist. Then his voice morphed into words and the koopas understood. "What are you koopas doing on my property?! I want all of you outa' here! NOW!" his orders displayed obvious anger.

Then the purple koopa slowly got up from the porch introduced himself to the confused Kong. "I'm Captain Quint, captain of the Koopa army, and I've been sent here with by platoon by King Mario. He gave us orders to…" he takes out a sheet of brown paper wrapped in a scroll "…to burn down the house of civilian _Donkey Kong_ and arrest him on accounts of…" he puts the scroll away "…well it doesn't say anything else. He just _suspects_ you of being a traitor to him…" he walks down one step and stares at Donkey Kong's eyes "…or maybe he just doesn't like you."

Donkey Kong snarls at Quint "This is the stupidest thing I ever heard. I'm not a freakin' traitor! I don't even bother myself with Mario." He looks around and gestures out at the home "I just live here by myself and I don't bother anyone. I haven't talked to Mario for years. Last time I did anything with him was back in a tennis game where he beat me" then he looks down and whispers to himself "_stupid cheater"_

Quint puts his right hand on his hip over his sheath and looks up at DK's impressive stature "Well you know what Donkey Kong, I really could care less of why Mario wants you in the slammer, the point is I'm here to put you in there. I'm not gonna waist my time arguing with you. now i'm ordering you to just go into the cage or my troops will put you in there themselves." His low pitch voice sounds like he's probably a smoker, but he sounds very apathetic at the same time. A very cruel voice.

"Are you _tryin' _ta' threatin me?" DK questioned the unmoved captain.

"That wasn't a threat, that was an _Order_" Quint responds back.

DK's body rises over Quint in an attempt to intimidate him; strangely, it only seemed to work on the troops. "You don't even know exactly why Mario sent you here. So just leave!"

Quint looked to the side and states "I see where this is going." Then he yells out "Troops, arrest him!"

With that order, all the troops marched at DK and surrounded him. Donkey Kong looked around for the closest koopa other than Quint. _"I gotta get outa' here" _he thought to himself.

Suddenly he made some loud gorilla noises and attack toward the general direction of the nearest koopa to the right. Then he threw the grocery bag at the troops to the left. He ran to the right of his body and smacked a koopa with his backhand. The koopa fell on top of 2 other koopas.

A koopa tried to hammer his feet, but he missed.

The axe troops didn't follow DK as they curved and charged at his body from the left. DK fought off 2 koopas that lashed themselves onto his body. While he was running he grabbed the koopa on his chest and through it at a koopa that stood in his way.

But he had to think fast, as most of the koopas were now behind him. He had 3 koopas in front of him. DK looked back and saw a group of seemingly 25-or-so koopas. Then he caught a glimpse of the axe koopas charging slowly from the left. He had no time; DK ran forward and pummeled 1 koopa with his shoulder. Then he grabbed a scared koopa and threw it at the group behind him. They scattered and seemed to have dissolved to a mere 13. The last koopa in front of him was traumatized and ran away from the powerful Kong, screaming.

Finally he was about to run into the dense forest when suddenly **BASH** He was stricken from the side by a axe koopas shoulder. DK whimpered in slight pain, but he got back to his senses and grabbed the right shoulder of the axe Koopa with his left hand. Then he punched the soft shell on his belly with tremendous force. The koopa hollered in pain, then died.

DK then turned the corps toward the rushing koopa and he laid it there as an obstacle for the small koopas. Just as he turned around to escape the attacking koopas, an axe flew into his left broad shoulder. DK wailed in surprised pain. "AH! What the f-!"

Then the axe koopas tackled the wounded DK from the left, crashing to the ground. It was a dogpile and DK was under all the sweaty players.

The koopas stopped in they're tracks and stared at the tall dogpile. Captain Quint, who was just leaning against the porch railing behind him, looked on in delight. "Alright now bring him here." But he didn't anticipate Donkey Kong to be _that_ powerful as what he saw next really surprised him.

The dogpile was slowly rising up into the air. Donkey Kong was carrying in his mammoth hands all 15 axe koopas.

DK was constipated and he then threw the massive weight right on top of all the by standing koopas. Crushing most of them under the weight. 7 lucky koopas jumped out of the way or got into their shells and spun away, but a vast majority of the troops were killed.

DK walked past the pile of disoriented koopas and stood 10-feet away from captain Quint. The surviving koopas scattered to the opposite direction of DK. He looked at Quint with a face of hatred toward the purple leader. DK looked at the axe dug in his shoulder; he grabbed the handle with his right hand and pulled it out, showing slight pain.

Then he twisted his body to the left, with axe in hand, and swung the axe sideways at the purple turtle with full force. Quint saw it coming, but he didn't budge his body, instead he just pulled his head an inch to the right. But he did get hit. The axe cut his left cheek and he started bleeding through the puncture.

His face finally showed a human emotion as his eyes widened and he quickly put his hand on the wound. "Arg! You stupid ape. You damn stupid ape! You cut me!" his eyes turned bloodshot with rage. "That's it, no koopa platoon for you. I'll show you to hurt _me_. You are _so_ mistaken." Quint whipped out the honorable 3-ft sword that represented his leadership.

Donkey Kong put up his fists in a boxing gesture "And I'll show you ta' mess with me"

Quint grinded his teeth and ran at Dk. He swung the sword at his left shoulder, where the wound is. Dk got on all fours and jumped back, avoiding the sword.

Dk then crouched down and swiped his arm under Quint's feet to trip him. But Quint saw it coming and jumped over Dk. He tried to slash down at him, but Dk used his biceps to take the hit. His muscles are so tough, the fine edge of the sword only delivers a clean cut, but it didn't bleed. Still, Dk felt it.

Quint got back to the ground. He runs forward and tries to get under Dk. His quick speed outmaneuvers the slow Kong and Quint dodges Dk's mammoth hand. It only slammed the ground as the koopa gets under and slashes at Dk's chest. Dk stumbles back and wails in distress. That made him bleed. The cut was shaped like an 'X'. Quint jumps back with his bloody-edged sword. His head points down, but his eyes are fixed on Dk.

Donkey Kong holds his wound his left arm. He grinds his teeth. Then he jumps into the air and readies his fist to punch the solid ground. He knows Quint will dodge so he's prepared himself.

Quint again saw it coming, but he didn't dodge, instead he just got into his shell and waited. Dk saw Quint and he pulled back his punch, his plan failed. As Dk lands in front of his shelled foe, Quint rocketed himself toward Dk while he was still in the shell. The result: Dk looses round three and is pushed back at the tree. His X shaped wound bleeds more since Quint hit it.

Dk lies on his back under the pine tree. His vision begins to fail as Quint starts to become blurry.

Quint releases himself from his shell and now stands, staring at his defeated opponent "You are defeated. Now step into the cage"

Dk hated the fact that he was completely outmaneuvered and outplayed by a squirt three times smaller than him. He was angered and ashamed.

Dk struggled to get himself up "I will not be beaten' by a lil' turtle like you." Dk puts his hands in a fist again, in denial.

"And yet that's exactly what happened. Get into the cage, now" Quint responds as he sheaths his sword.

Dk then uses what little strength he has left to run at Quint. But Quint saw Dk running at him so he crouches down and grabs a spiked hammer that was dropped by one of his troops. Then as Donkey Kong gets within fist reach of him, Quint uppercuts the weapon up from under Dk's chin. Causing his head to jolt up and flip his body onto his back. Knocking him out cold.

Captain Quint, leader of the koopa platoon, defeated the mighty Donkey Kong.

Quint looks down at Dk's unconscious body "…stupid monkey. Serves you right for causing me harm" Quint looks over at the audience of koopa troopas. Quint whistles at them "SHHH. You three put this pathetic excuse for a Nintendo character in the cage. Lock him up."

Three Axe koopas run at the order and do as they were told.

"We need to get this to the prison soon. That was King Mario's order." Quint states

A younger koopa walks up to Quint. He looks a bit in experienced as he puts his hand on his head, saluting, and asks "Sir, where are we gonna attack next"

Quint looks at him and answers the question as if he was thinking about it all day "I don't know, son. Mario just sent us out into different locations and told us to destroy every enemy of his. For now that means that we've done _our_ job. Now we report back to the castle." then he puts his right hand on the others shoulder "the mission was a success soldier. You did good for a first timer."

The young koopa got all cheery and gracious "Oh, thank you sir. I tried hitting his foot, but he was too quick for me."

Quint's voice to his soldiers was a lot more sympathetic than when he talked to anyone else. "Alright son, do me a favor. Take this" he gave him his own personal lighter "burn down that wooden junkyard" and pointed toward Donkey Kong's home.

"Yes captain!" he said joyfully. He feels like Quint is a father-figure to him.

Quint then walks away as the young koopa lights up the house "Alright troops, its almost sundown. Lets get this gorilla to prison and let's get back to the castle." then he sways himself toward the dogpile of still unconscious koopas "pick up the wounded… leave the dead."

Quint grabs the arm of a random passing troop "Jimmy, throw the dead into the fire. They will be honored for their work here today"

"Ay, sir" the troop walks away.

Quint looks into the darkening sky and ponders to himself. Soon they leave the burning home and march back to Mario's castle. Mario's mission to defeat all advisories is taking full effect.


	8. Mario's Betrayal

**Mario's Betrayal**

It's a dark night sky over Mushroom Kingdom castle. Up in the tallest tower sits the king in his throne. He looks out into the vast valley in front of his castle. He sits with his left arm under his chin. The other hand holds the mystical Star Rod.

King Mario sits in his throne. Aside him are two Koopatrols.

He looks up into the dark sky and grips the star rod, he thinks. Then the door opens behind him and Toby the Paratroopa flies in. "King Mario. You have a visitor."

Mario keeps his eyes at the stars in the sky "Toby I've told you before. No visitors."

"Its your wife, sir." Toby said.

A woman in a purple dress came in through the door, It was Peach. She has light violet long gloves that run up to her elbow. A Long purple dress that runs down in an upside down cup fashion. Really she looks exactly the same as always, but instead of pink its purple. The major differences are the two apple-sized ruby earrings. Also a ruby jewel on her chest, twice as big as the earrings, that holds together the collar. But the collar itself is tall and it goes up over her head and widens like a fan to the sides. Peach also has a purple cape that starts from her shoulder blades and drops to the floor.

Her face is a bit sickly pale and she wears violet lipstick. She has on purple eyeliner and thick black eye shadow. The only thing that makes a contrast from the dark dress is her golden blonde hair that puffs up. It looks the same as always, but her hair is kept hidden in a bun behind her head, it can't flow like it usually does because of the cumbersome collar.

She walks towards Mario, her husband. He takes one look at her and softly touches her face "You look beautiful."

Peach is not happy thou. She looks a bit conflicted and sad. "Mario, we have to go to the ceremony. It starts at 12:00am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mario and Peach wear they're respective attire as they stand before a crowd of Toads and Koopa Troopas. They are in the first room of the castle, the first floor. They stand in front of a magnificent statue. It was probably 17-ft tall and it almost reaches the ceiling. It is a statue of Mario. Aside of the statue are two wide doors.

The Mario statue is gray and its posture is of him in his kingly robe. His hands are not seen since they hide inside the sleeves of his crossed arms. The eyes seem to stare out through a window above the door. On this nights, the moon is clearly seen through that window. Also, as an addition, the statue wears a five-spiked crown atop of its head.

The room is huge and the white lights is sparkling. On the sides of the room are two long stairs that lead up to a door. The door cannot be seen because the statues huge head covers it. The second floor just leads to a hallway with 18 feet high ceilings and many pillars. But there is no long walls on the second floor hallway, only long vertical windows that shine light inside.

Along the wall under the staircase are 3 Koopatrols, waiting to protect the King in case of any danger.

The giant door between the room and the front yard is completely open. The two 14ft high doors open all the way and hit the wall to the sides, letting in even more spectators. They all wait to see the ceremony of this holly occasion.

Mario looks into the crowd with a smile. Peach however, looks at the crowd with sort of a fixed smile, like it was forced.

Then Toby flies in through the wide open doors. He hovers above Mario and Peach and begins the ceremony by delivering a speech to the crowd "Here, on this joyous occasion! We celebrate our fine King and Queen, Mario and Peach. Its been a week since Mario rose to power and today we give him the ultimate symbol of Kingly hood." Toby looks over at the door to the right of the room, besides the statue. "Toadsworth, take it from here please."

The crowd looked on in anticipating silence. Mario looks back at the door behind him; he held the star rod under his palm as a cane.

Then Koopatrols open the doors on both sides of the room. The door was so wide it needed two Koopatrols to open them. Once the doors opened, Toadsworth came out from the room with Toad next to him. Toad had his arms under a red fluffy pillow, on top was a 1 ½ ft tall Crown.

The Golden Crown had five spikes pointing outward. From overhead it looked like a star, but from eye level only 3 spikes can be seen making it look like the three-spiked crown on Mario's glove and emblem. The Crown had five jewels for each spike. From the center the order all around was: ruby (red), emerald (green), topaz (yellow), amethyst (violet), and finally the one next to ruby was sapphire (blue). The tips of the spikes also had smaller jewels that were the color of the jewel under it.

On the left side of the room, Toadette holds the same looking pillow and on top is a smaller golden crown. Its four spikes don't spread outward like the other crown does, but it has four rubies on the slimmer sides of the crown under the spikes.

Toad walks up to Mario and Toadette to Peach. Toadsworth stands in front of them both. The on looking crowd 'Awe's' at the sparkling headsets. Toby flies over Toadette's head and takes her crown. He places it on Peach's head "You are now… Queen Peach"

She gives off a small smile and blankly stares at the clapping toads in the crowd.

Then Toby gets Toad's crown and hover over Mario. The crowd goes back to silence… Toby slowly lowers the crown onto Mario's brown hair as he repeats the words "You are now officially -- King Mario of NintendoWorld!" Toby puts the oversized Crown on Mario's head. Finishing his new look.

As Toby's words filled the room the audience had an outburst of enthusiasm. They all cheered and hollered at Mario's knighting. Mario's ears here engulfed with the cheering and clapping and he smiled and put his right hand above him and absorbed the attention. Mario grins and looks at the stairs aside the room. He sees Fox, Falco, Slippy and Peppy in they're uniform clapping for him on the left stairs.

Then Mario looks at the right stairs and sees Ganondorf standing at the top of the staircase next to the statue hiding from the toads view. Then a couple of steps down were Samus Aran also 'claps' and his newly appointed General, Sheik. She also claps for Mario. Strangely, Samus and Sheik were standing side by side as if they were having a conversation.

Mario looks back into the crowd and raises both hands and the star rod. Then he looks up through the window above the open door and screams "Yay!" his checks puff up and his smile is 'ear-to-ear', but it can't be seen under the bushy mustache.

The crowd rushes at the new Headmasters and carries them up. They're overjoyed to see they're favorite plumber turn into they're favorite king.

As Mario looks over the heads off the crowd he catches sight of a distinctive character. His green attire contrasted differently from the mushroom and koopa citizens. Mario's smile slowly dissipated and he realized _"That's Luigi…"_

Luigi sees that Mario saw him so he puts his head down and turns around and tries to walk out of the castle, while he bumps and pushes the other guests around him.

Mario looks up at Toby and signals him to come to him. Toby gets to Mario and he puts his 'ear' over Mario's mouth to listen over the cheery crowd. Mario tells him _"tell the Koopatrols to get Luigi…"_

Toby gets confused and looks around the crowded room.

Mario continues, _"he's here - - I saw him. Get Luigi and leave him in the patio out back, I'll deal with him there!"_

Toby nods and flies away with a worried face and warns the Koopatrols... They go to get Luigi.

---------------------------

30 mins later

Two Koopatrols throw Luigi into the patio outdoors. He lands facedown and hits the floor. He groins and grabs his stomach "Ouch"

Luigi is wearing his usual uniform, but now it seems much darker and dirtier. He looks up and sees that he's in the patio, a room out in the back of the castle. The patio is wooden and has railing along the edges. From the glass door forward there is no railing but the steps that lead down and into the garden. The walkway through the garden goes forward almost all the way to the defense wall. The garden is made of wonderful looking flowers, but it doesn't flash itself as good because its too dark out now. There are two water fountains in the middle of the two separate gardens.

The porch itself has a bar to the left with many different brands of mushroom liquor, many patio chairs and desk to the sides, and two long beach chairs, which seem to have been placed there for a reason. The chairs look at each other and one of them seem to be more laid back then the other. They're placed in the middle of the patio, only separated by the walkway to the porch steps.

Luigi looks around suspicious while the two Koopatrols that brought him in stand aside the glass door.

Suddenly Mario; in his robe, crown & cane, opens the glass door and comes out. He walks to the left of Luigi and looks down on him; Luigi looks up. Mario continues to walk and sits in the chair on the left side. He takes off his crown and looks at it; he nods. Then he puts it on a table "Sit down my brother… guards leave us" the two Koopatrols exit.

Luigi gets up and wearingly walks over to sit, and then he lays back his body on the chair in the right side. "…Mario I had to leave. Once I heard of-a what you did I couldn't-a believe it. I broke-a down… so when I left, I went-a to the only other person-a that survived that-a senate meeting. He told me that you've-a become mad with-a power. I helped him because… he said if I helped him-a he would help-a you. That's all-a I wanted!" he nervously puts his right hand on his head.

Mario lays back and stares at his brother with his dark red eyes and he coldly asks "…and you believed that _bullshit_… Luigi, he sent his army and attacked my establishment in Hyrule. He stopped my troops and wiped them out. Then he burned down the horde I built there."

"Yea but he-a said he would-a help **you**!" Luigi gestures his hand at his brother in sympathy.

Mario still stares at his brother. "And do you think I need help Luigi. Hmm? Do I look like I'm in trouble?" then he points at his brother "Mewtwo is a sneaky rebel and now that **you** let him know that I was going to send my troops out and make military bases, he knows every move I'm gonna do." He calms down and sits back comfortably.

Luigi puts his head back and shakes in depressive manner "Mario I'm-a sorry, I thought I did what-a was right for the _familia_"

Mario stares into Luigi's eyes "and this is how you thought you would help us… siding with the enemy… going against me?…"

Luigi sits quietly with his mouth open in agony and his eyes closed shut. He begins to regret coming back to the castle.

Mario stands up and looks out into the night sky, then he looks down at Luigi and stares deeply into his eyes. He tells him in cynical cold voice, completely in different "Luigi you're nothing to me now – you're not a brother, you're not a friend, I don't want to know you or what you do – I don't want to see you in my Hotels – I don't want you near my Castle – when you see our family members I want to know a day in advance, so I wont be there – you understand…"

Luigi doesn't answer. Mario walks off. Luigi whimpers as he realizes his mistakes.

-------------------------

Mario enters the castle and orders Toby "I don't want him to get hurt as long as our mother is still alive. Now get him out of here."

Mario begins his walk up the stairs to his throne room when suddenly Peach comes in from behind him. "Mario, Toby told me you were going to attack a village tomorrow. Is that true?"

Mario looks back "Yes it is. Samus and Sheik are going to single handedly take out a very important - enemy of mine... why do you ask darling?"

Peach holds her own hands and says "I want to talk to you Mario, alone"

(Author's Note: I really like this chapter. I used one of my favorite films as an essential source of inspiration as some of you could tell... well tell me wat you thought. the next one is the reason i started doing this. stay tuned)


	9. Rebellion Massacre

**Rebellion Massacre **

The rising sun shines orange beams of light through the tall tower of Mushroom Kingdom castle. King Mario sits in his throne, he seems a bit disturbed. His left arm sits on the armrest while the fingertips touch the shroom headed rod. His right hand touches his forehead as his he's conflicted with past events. He stares blankly forward, but not specifically at anything at all.

Behind his throne are two persons. Both of them are crouched down and they have one knee on the floor and the other up. They're bodies are hunched over with they're heads looking down at the floor. There hands touch the floor. They seem to be bowing for the King.

The one on the right wears high-tech armor, which covers the entire body; this one is the Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. The other wears blue skintight clothing and has a scarf that covers her nose, mouth and the top of her head; this one is Assassin Sheik.

Mario then began to tell them of a mission. "I called you here because today I have for the two of you and only the two of you, an assassination assignment. We have already killed King Dedede, Kong. Then during the missions I've sent the troops on we've taken care of King K. Rool, Wart, Andross and the StarWolf team. And we've managed to capture soon to be traitors: Kirby, Donkey Kong and Meta-Knight, Wario, Ness and that Solid Snake…"

Mario then gets up from his slouch and slowly walks down the newly installed 7 steps for his throne. "Now we just need one more target. He is my greatest advisory, but he can become my greatest enemy. – You two are the only people that have enough skill and stealth that you'll be going to a village to the southwest with no army whatsoever."

Samus asks Mario "Who is our target?"

"The great Hero of Time… Link" Mario responds with distaste.

Sheik opens her eyes and they turn blue. The part of her that the star rod ceiled away arose at the name link. "Which one sir?"

Mario looks upon her confused "What do you mean?"

"The father or the son, sir?" Sheik questions

Mario looks aroused now "Oh so the great leader has a son… kill them both. I don't want any future nuisance. Understand?"

Samus and Sheik both agreed, but Sheik was conflicted because Link is her best friend, the only real friend she had. Sheik is 21-yrs-old and the only way she could get away from the overwhelming stress of royalty was her friendship with a 13-yr-old farm boy; Link, son of Hero Link.

Never the less, her conflicted mind set back to the mission and she immediately forgets her affliction. Her eyes transform once again back to the seduced green.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The village is a dark and misty one. There is a pathway from the entrance that leads to a giant door in a wall. On the opposed sides of the trail there are 13 huts, 26 in total. Behind the wall is one tall tower, so tall it can be seen over the wall.

Many villagers walk around the dirty street pathway. They all wear brown dirty clothes and basically look like they live in the ghetto. They are only there because they follow they're great leader. The boss, that what they call they're 'king', stays in his tall tower. He lives to protect the villagers and his son.

Suddenly, out of the mist emerge two different figures. The villagers stop their activities and examine the two strangers. They are Samus and Sheik and they walk into the isolated village. Samus had a scar going down her suit from right shoulder down to her left thigh; she got it from her fight with Meta-Knight.

Samus and Sheik study they're surroundings. "They look like they're defenseless. They shouldn't put up much of a fight." Samus told Sheik.

"Well I'm gonna kill them all in close combat. You just keep them off me." Sheik tells her partner.

"They look weak I don't think they'll be trying to attack you much and if they do, you can handle it. But I'll be destroying all of they're hiding places. The explosions will draw out they're leader." Samus declared as she raised her arm canon and pointed to the right, in Sheiks general direction. The people stared at her in confusion.

Samus's cannon began to gather light into the shaft. It formed into a small ball of bright blue light. The ball shot out of the canon and went straight into a hut, completely demolishing it.

The citizens stare at the incredible sight, but are too amazed by the beam of light to fully realize that they were just under attacked.

Some villagers scattered and screamed to the direction of the tower or to they're homes. But the rest were gawking at the evil intruders.

Samus looked down at Sheik (Sheik was 6 inches shorter than Samus) "Alright Sheik, that's your cue" She recharged her beam cannon and pointed at another hut, then she shot it and the beam destroyed the target, followed by the screams of the doomed citizens.

Sheik looked to her right and spotted some villagers, and then she dashed toward the unsuspecting victims.

Sheik had her sword in the sheath, but she didn't use it. Instead, she hurled 3 needles at one of the villager. It went straight for his neck and killed him instantly. Four others watched as one by one the mysterious invader slaughtered each and every one of them.

Sheik used a martial arts style; most of it was kicks and slashes that went straight for the human pressure points. A skill Sheik is very fond of. Sheik kneed one villager in the stomach, then moved on and grabbed another man on the left shoulder and pushed him to the ground before her. Then she spotted a woman in front of her and she threw another three needles at that direction. It killed the woman instantly in the throat.

Two men came out of a hut with pitchforks and they came attacking Sheik. But unfortunately, the unskilled farmers were no match for the lightning quick ninja. Sheik put three needles in her left hand (like wolverine) and then she came at the two farmers. One of them thrusted the fork, but Sheik grabbed the stick behind the spikes and pushed it to the floor. Then she lifted her leg and kicked the unarmed farmer in the chest, sending him into the other farmer's pitchfork.

Sheik looked behind the other farmer and saw a hut being blown up. It was Samus who shot another beam at her 6th hut. No one dared to get near Samus, but she was ready for anything.

------------------

Meanwhile over at the top of the tower, two Hyrulian guards stood aside a young little boy about 13-yrs-old. He wears a green tunic, a long green cap on his flowing blonde hair. He has big blue eyes and has brown boots that reached his knees. He wears a wooden shield on his back and a weak sword.

It was Link (or at least Young Link/Link Jr.) and he was standing in the corner of a room up in the tower.

The room he was in was small and circular. In the middle of the room had a wooden table and on it was a white paper that read: _"Path to the Northeast and find Pokemon General."_

Across the table was a man that seemed to be in his late 30's. He wears a dark green tunic and gray metal boots. He has metal shoulder pads and a belt that went down to his waist. He also has dirty blonde hair, beard & mustache. His face was powerfully serious as he looks over the tower wall through the tower balcony. He watches as the invaders kill his helpless people.

The guard on the right side of Link Jr. speaks to the man "My Lord, those two down there are destroying our entire village. What should we do?"

The bearded man stays motionless and cold face as he orders, "Open the defense wall doors and let out the rebel soldiers. 30 of them should be able to take out 2, don't you think?"

The guard holds his spear close "Yes sir" and as both guards were about to leave, the man orders, "the one that asked will fight along side the rebels, but the other guard must stay. I have a special task for him"

As the right guard exited the room the man came up to young Link, then he kneeled down so he can be at the youngsters height "Son, you have to go with this soldier and get out of here. Now."

Young Link looked at him with a sad, broken look "No…No, I wont leave you father! You're coming with me." He grabs his father's tunic and pulls hard, almost in tears "Lets just leave dad and find _Mewtwo_! Then we can fight back. Then we can fight back!" young Link closed his eyes shut and begins to cry.

The man now revealed to be Link jr.'s father, Link, grabs his son's shoulder and then picks him up to give him a hug. "I have to go, son. But this trustful soldier will guide you to the northeast. Now son, I need to hold these two back for as long as possible so you have time to escape. Once I defeat them I'll come and find you. You got that Link?"

Young Link doesn't respond as he tries to convince his father to stay. But it doesn't work as the older Link looks up at the guard and orders "Now!" Then he stands up and turns his body away from his son.

The guard grabs hold of the young boy and begins to take him down the stairway corridor. As he pulls him by the arm, Link Jr. screams "Dad, father, no I can't leave you, I wont! DADDY!" young Link disappears down the steps, but his voice echoes up into the room.

Link struggles to drown out the scream of his own son, so he looks to the side and sees his shield and sword sitting on a long table on the other side of the room. The Shield has a design of an ancient red falcon type of bird and a Triforce symbol in the top-middle. The sword behind it seems less beautiful as its just a long blade, about 6 feet long, and the handle is quite ordinary as its only gray and dull.

Link keeps his eyes on the weapons. Then he looks down at the chaos down below. Contemplating what he should do…

----------------

Down below the chaos continues.

Sheik grabs a villager by the neck, then she lifts him up as he struggles. Then she pulls her right hand into the throat of the man, puncturing him with 2 needles that are used as extensions for fingers. Sheik pulls her needles out and throws him to the left, bleeding to death…

Samus continued to shoot beams into the defenseless wooden homes. Then she sees a group of 20-or so villagers running toward an area of which hasn't been damaged yet. Sheik is too busy murdering another group on the other side of the street. So Samus takes business into her own _hand_. She points her cannon at the group of escaping villagers. They are almost behind a hut. Before all of them disappear, Samus fires a missile at the home. Then it hits and an explosion erupts and the fire engulfs the entire left side of the straight-line village. The flame reaches the skies and shadows over the tall tower. Smoke combines with the white mist and creates a wall of dark fog…

The smoke blows into Sheik's direction and blinds her for a minute. Fortunately she wore her cloth mask so she wasn't hurt by the disaster.

She looked back and saw Samus switching her gun to another form. Then she sees that basically every villager has been killed already and most of the huts are in scraps.

The village itself is a massacre ground zero. About 70 lifeless bodies lay on the ground scattered all over the place. Woods of the destroyed huts also lay scattered everywhere. Not to mention the stained red blood that could cover the entire field.

----------------

Out of the thick fog emerge Samus & Sheik. They walk to the giant door, which hasn't been damaged yet. Thou they are still about 50-ft away when suddenly the giant black, U-shaped doors open slowly. Samus & Sheik stop and stare at the opening doors, they await anything to appear out of it.

Then 30 men emerge out of the fog. They all wear red armor that covers all they're bodies. They're masks are pin shaped and they have black capes that go down they're backs. They look like a red version of the blue Hyrulian bodyguard. They wield a big long shield that cover from they're chest to they're legs. In they're left hands they hold long spears that sprout out into the fog over them.

They march at a steady pace towards the intruders. Almost like machines.

Sheik's hand grabs the handle of the sword held in the sheath strapped on her waist. But Samus puts her right arm in front of Sheik "No… Just watch. Your going to enjoy this part." So Sheik obeys her partner and lets go of the sword.

With that Samus again raises her cannon and points at the middle of the rebel platoon. She could now barely see the tower behind them in between the open doors.

She smirks "Let me take off this cut suit" and begins to charge a beam. But this is like none other. She leans her body forward and puts her left leg back for support. She holds her cannon arm in place and the charged ball begins to overpower the cannon. The cannon starts to crack and light up from the inside, and a golden ring forms around the ball.

The 30 warriors see the beam and start running towards Samus to stop her before its too late… but it was.

Sheik watched in amazement as Samus's body pushed back when the massive beam shot out into the militia. The blast illuminates the entire square-mile of the area and scorches the ground in front of it. All the soldiers that laid in the way were annihilated in a minute flat. The beam even destroyed the doors on the wall and damaged the bottom floor of the tower behind it.

As the smoke clears Sheik continues to gawk in amazement at the destruction. A sweat drops from her eyebrow. "By the Gods, that was incredible." Sheik looks back at Samus, who has been pushed back a couple of feet because of the blast, her feet left imprints of her sliding away on the ground. As sheik saw Samus clear out of the smoke she sees that Samus is not the same as before.

Samus' silhouette emerges from the fog and seems to be much more slimmer than before. She sports a blue skintight jumpsuit, and her blonde hair flows from behind in a ponytail. Her head is the only body part out of the suit. In her right hand she carries a modified gun. "Well then what are we still doing here, lets go storm that tower."

Sheik stares in confusion "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, this is my 'Zero Suit'. I wear this underneath the power suit. Its more flexible and comfortable, but I don't feel as safe. But dont worry I could always fix my powersuit. Now lets just get this mission over with already."

Samus & Sheik walk towards the tower and prepare to fight the leader of the rebellion…

(Author's Note:Yeah I had to make a young version of Link to be a son. Just think of the older Link as a father and there wont be any confusion. Anyway, R&R.)


	10. Freedom Ends

**Freedom Dies  
**

…Samus & Sheik pass the broken down doors and step over the rocks and ruble. They see a short grassy field covered with dust that leads to the crippled tower. To the right of them there is one tall tree that has few leaves and many broken branches. They don't do any searching though, because they're target is right in front of them, waiting.

"So your Link, right. We have been sent here to stop you from going against our king Mario. You can curse and fight back all you want, but in the end we weren't sent here to arrest you, but to murder you." Samus tells him, in a cynical voice.

Link barks at them, enraged "You come here and destroy my village. You kill my people and demolish my militia. Now you threaten me. You two have made horrible decisions, and your worst is challenging me after you destroyed my hope."

Link proceeds to summon his giant sword from its sheath. Its about 6ft. He holds the handle with both hands and he stands in the basic position to sword fight.

Samus steps back one and points her lazer gun at Link "I'll stand back and fire at him while you fight him at close range. I'll keep him of you."

Sheik, even though she personally knows Link and his poor family, has no choice but to enforce the empire law. Even though Sheik has been brain washed by the Star Rod, she still somehow remembers those close to her, but cant do anything about it.

Sheik puts her right hand on the sheathed sword when Link jumps from his position and dashes toward the two bounty hunters. He cries aloud as he prepares to strike at the opposing forces.

Samus shoots two lazers at him, but he moved to the left and avoided them. He brings down his heavy sword on Sheik. Sheik quickly pulled out her blue sword and parried the hit. She stepped back and came back at Link with a swing to the right. Link lifted his sword and blocked the swing. Sheik's swing lost its power so Link pushed her sword off his and spun his body to swing at Sheik's right side. Sheik couldn't block such a strong thrust so she did a back flip and avoided any danger. Link positioned himself with both hands on the handle with the sword behind him.

Link then came at Sheik and swung to his left. Sheik curled up and rolled to her left.

Suddenly three hard noises were heard coming off Link's back. He turned his head back and saw that Samus was shooting at him. However, the lazer shots didn't affect him at all as he just stood there taking the blow. "Ha, little lazers aren't gonna kill me, bounty hunter." With that, Link searched his belt for an item with his left and hand and he took out a small black ball with a small rope sticking out.

Link then threw the ball at Samus. It flew in the air and was about to touch the floor, but Samus was too overly protective to let that happen, so she shot at the thing in the air. She hit it, but it blew up. Samus was shocked "that was a bomb!"

Link looks back at Sheik "Don't try to shoot me" he refers to Samus.

"Sheik, I cant damage him if my gun doesn't have any effect. This guys for you." Samus calls out to her partner.

…Sheik and Link begin to slowly circle each other. Then Sheik becomes too close to Link and he thrusts his sword at her. She pushes it away and strikes down at him from above over his head, he blocks thou. He then pushes her sword out of the way and spins down to swing at her legs, she jumps and as she comes down she strikes at him, but he also blocks it from a kneeled position.

They stay in a trapped lock then Link looks to his right and sees Samus pointing at him from afar. Since he doesn't want to get shot, he rolls his body back and gets out of Sheik's range.

They both stare into each other's eyes, trying to read their opponents next move. Then they suddenly move towards each other and swing, they're swords collide…

The sword fight lasts for a while, neither combatant can let their guards down for a second. They strike, swing, block, thrust and parry. The only noises heard are those of the collisions.

At one point Sheik reaches out to the left with her right arm to block a swing from a above, but the hit from Link's sword was so overpowering that Sheik's sword broke into several smaller pieces. They fell to the ground and scattered all over. Sheik was overwhelmed.

"You cannot be serious. You challenged me knowing that my sword can dismantle yours, that is a careless swordsmanship. Now if you excuse me, its time I face your partner-" Link couldn't finish as a whip lashed around his chest and grabbed hold of him.

Sheik had secretly dissolved the sword into its optional whip form. She is frustrated with the fact that he turned his back on her "and you show no swordsmanship by leaving a fight before its even finished."

Sheik pulled the rope towards her and now had Link up to her face. His hands were under the whip and couldn't move the sword enough to stab her. He was trapped. Sheik pulled back her left arm and punched Link and the face. He turned to the right and coughed. He looks back at her "You punch like a girl."

Sheik then pulled back her arm again, but this time several serrated knives popped out of her gauntlet. This time thou, instead of punching him in the face, she punched him in the chest, making him yell out in extreme pain. At the same time, he drops his great sword.

Sheik saw the pain coming from Link and decided to release him from his chains. She pulled the whip off and stepped back a few. Link fell to the ground on his knees and grabbed his chest it was bleeding profusely. But he can't give up, he mustn't give up. He must stand up and fight for what he believes is right.

Link stands up in a slight hunched over way and rushes at Sheik. He holds no weapons, only his fists. Sheik steps back but is too surprised to do much as Link wraps his hands around her throat and prepares to choke her.

Link holds Sheik's neck in his hands and starts to crush her, until an orange ray appears out of nowhere and wraps around his waist. It then pulls him away from Sheik and into the gun barrel of Samus's gun. Samus had used her whip to get Link off Sheik.

Sheik holds her throat and tries to catch her breathe. But she quickly spots that Samus has Link in another lock hold.

Samus then throws Link at the tall tree to the right. Link's back doesn't hurt much because it is now revealed that he wears the shield so no one can hurt him from behind. The wooden shield breaks on contact with the tree, but if it weren't for the shield it would have been Link's own back.

Before Link could react, another whip wrapped around Link and the tree. This whip on the other hand, was sharper and hurt a lot more. It was Sheik's sword whip and it's sword pieces pierce into Link's skin. Link is now tied to the tree and is again trapped. Sheik holds the whip from a couple of feet back behind the tree. Link struggles to get free as a hard object hits him on the stomach. Samus came up to Link and sticks him with the gun.

Now Link has his arms and body stuck to a tree and has a gun put to his stomach. The gun thou, begins to absorb light and creates an orange aura of power.

Samus looks up at Link's face and speaks to him as if he means absolutely nothing to her "Now Link, you die at the hands of Imperial Officers. Do you have any last words to say?"

Link looks down at her and stays quiet. Then he remembers of what he holds on his belt and tries to slickly reach for it. But the sword pieces are causing too much pain every time he moves. "AH…" He decides its useless to reach for the bomb now. Link has no will to continue his battle. Link, the Hero of Time, has given up on a fight for his life.

Samus grins, "So I guess those are your last words, good. Sheik get ready to jump out of the way of my blast." Samus looks down at her weapon and prepares to press the trigger.

"No. I got something to say to you." Link warns her. Samus looks up. Blood drips down from Link's nose to his beard as he catches his breath and prepares a speech "I got a message for you to tell your _King_ Mario: 'You could be killing me, but there will always be those who oppose the empire. And in the end they will come out in top and Mario will fall from power.' The Rebellion will always live on. There is nothing he could do about that"

Samus smirks at Link after the touching speech "and that's why he has assassins like Sheik and I, so we can take care of all who oppose the great future."

Link frowns upon Samus in disappointment "You underestimate the will of a human being, or of anything for that matter. The Empire will fall and 'life…will find a way."

Samus spits into Link's mouth as he finishes his sentence "I'm tired of your wishful words… Sheik! Get ready to jump." Sheik crouches a little in order to leap to the left.

Orange light gathered even more strongly and began to shred Link's tunic. Link looked down at the beam and in a last effort to be heard, he gathered his breath and let out a loud thunder.

"FREEE-DOOMMMM-!"

As Link let out his final words, not a tear was shed. Samus released her beam of light. The beam annihilated the tree behind Link as Sheik jumped out of the way of danger. Sheik looked back from the distance and was stunned by his resistance. The beam destroyed the area around the tree and Link's body disappeared. A man that stood for peace and justice was just killed off in an imperial assassination and nothing was done to prevent it…

…Sheik & Samus get together at the front of the crippled tower. They look down at the ground and see a group of corpse. Sheik looked around "Are we really going to look for the kid now."

"I don't know. I think I got him with that blast I used to kill the guards and the door… look" Samus points at a body of a young boy. He had a dark green tunic and seemed to have blonde hair. However, his body was covered in dust and ruble and he was missing a leg and he was all bloodied up. "Is that the kid?"

Sheik took one look at the kid and for a minute, she came back to her senses. She saw the young dead boy and didn't hesitate "Yeah, that him. That's him alright. He's even wearing his green tunic… that he loved so much."

"Really? That's him? Perfect, then our mission here is complete. Its time for us to leave Sheik." Samus reminds her.

Samus & Sheik begin they're destination back home. The Femme Fatale' silhouettes' disappear into the fog…

-------------------

Beyond the tower, about 25 miles away, a young boy in a tunic and a guard in blue armor walk through the tall grass of a valley. Behind them is the rebellion tower and a mountain range with a sunset rising behind them. The young boy is Link jr. and his Hyrulian guard. They had escaped as Link's father told him to do so. Link jr. cries as he looks back and tries to see if his father is there following them "Dad…" he whispers to himself. The two walk toward a thick green forest.

-------------------

Back at Mushroom Kingdom, King Mario sits in his throne watching the sunrise from the horizon. He holds a 'Y' shaped cup sipping red whine while rubbing the shroomed head of his Star Rod with his other arm.

He stares at a thick, rich, lush green patch of forest on the right side of his balcony view. Mario's eyes seem to be darker and have a sense of more hatred.

Toby the Paratroopa flies in through the doorway and hovers over Mario. He holds his clipboard and a pen in his right hand. "Lord Mario, the army has formed they're lines and are ready to invade the Pokemon region."

Mario takes one more sip and finishes the cup. "Good. Mewtwo stopped me from taking over Hyrule. Lets see what happens when I send a quarter of my military over to burn down his region… Have Sheik and Samus arrived yet?"

"No Master, but one of our people in Hyrule sent a messenger to tell us that a village has been set on fire for hours. Also, if you look now sir, you'll see that a cloud of smoke has risen from the west." Toby replies.

"That's good news Toby." Mario gets up from his throne and holds his Rod in his palm. "How do you think, this empire will be 10 years from now Toby?" He looks at his servant.

"Oh well, I don't know sir, I'm not allowed to speak my mind." Toby reminds him.

"Don't smart talk me, Toby. Really, what do you think this world will be like in 10 years?" Mario asks.

"What do you have in mind my lord?" Toby asks back.

"I expect this to finally become the utopia I set out to make it become. Right now I'm defeating all the evil that oppose me, but soon it'll all be gone and NintendoWorld will be as perfect as it was meant to be…" Mario's mind wonders into space… then he jerks his head back to reality "What am I thinking, I'm suppose to be leading an army here."

Mario begins to walk to the doorway out when Mario turns to ask Toby for a favor "Before I forget Toby, I want all the captives that are in prison to be sent to _the camps._"

Toby gulps and nervously writes it down on the shivering clipboard "Yes my lord. Sent them to …_the camps"_ he clicks his pen and flies out through the balcony.

Mario opens the door and begins to walk down the stairs that spiral down to the main floor of the castle.

"_Today people know me as King, but tomorrow the world will refer to me as it's one true Leader._" Mario thinks to himself as he walks down his spiral staircase…

(Author's Note: Now we know how Mario rose to power and what he did to get it. Lets look at the characters: Mario is King. Luigi is banished. Peach is helpless. Samus works for Mario. Zelda/Sheik has been seduced. Ganondorf is a high general of the empire. Kirby, Meta-Knight & DK have been sent to _the camp_s. Mewtwo is well known to the rebels. And young Link is the only one to has escaped the empires' rath. Not to mention that the tyrant continues to rise. Mario's evil Star Rod has wrecked a lot of mayhem... can anyone stop it?... R&R and stay tuned)


	11. 10 Years and the Feud Continues

**What Happened in HELL  
**

10 years have past in NintendoWorld and the Empire has grown ever stronger…

The blue sky shines over the thick swamp. A small brown wooden boat rides down the green colored river to its goal location. It's only big enough for one passenger.

The rider is a heavy-set creature. He is large, hairy, and wears a red tie. It's Donkey Kong and he doesn't look all too well. His hair is dark and dirty and full of knots. His tie is dissolving away and the 'DK' emblem seems to have been ripped off. DK holds the steering mechanism. His goal is to reach a village somewhere in the swamp.

He looks forward, his eyes are sickly yellow and hurt, he looks to his right and sees someone standing on a cliff over the river. The creature was a 4-ft tall ladybug type of animal. It stood on 2 red feet and had 4 white-gloved hands. Its head looked alienated and had 2 huge eyes; they were as black as dolls eyes. It had 2 antennas sticking out of its head and had a yellow belly. That creature was actually a Pokemon called Ledian.

Ledian looked down at Donkey Kong. Then it spread its ladybug wings and flew away.

Donkey Kong was confused but before he could connect the Pokemon name to the animal, a thump hit under his boat. Then a head popped above the water revealing it to be a Golduck. It yawned and swam towards the shore, not even looking at whatever it hit.

"_I must be getting closer"_ DK thought as he started to see many Pokemons appearing.

In front of the boat was a high cliff that hid everything beyond it. DK squinted his eyes to look at the top of the cliff and he saw many Pokemon standing there. One by one a new Pokemon took up space. There were Charmanders, Ratacates, Sandslashes, Nidoqueens, Primeape, Polywhirls, Chanseys, a Dragonite and many others that DK couldn't name out.

As DK's boat passes the high cliff he sees the village he's been seeking for. DK drives the boat toward the shore to the right to get off. A Slowbro grabs the boat from the dock using a rope. Kangaskhan extends his arm to DK to pick him up off the boat. Kangaskhan's pouch, which usually carries an infant baby, has a bloody X-mark scar.

DK looks around in confusion as he walks up the stairs. The stairs are dirty, weedy and seem old. All the Pokemons around him stare with a hint off anger. Kangaskhan leads DK up. As they reach the top, the beautiful scenery beyond the high stairs dazzles DK. The village is full of orange colored huts and orange wild flowers. The chalky colored streets are covered in weeds and are run by numerous species of Pokemon. They're activities suddenly halt when they see the newcomer enter the village. Donkey Kong receives a cold welcome from the village inhabitants as he walks down the street steps and towards a relic building.

Kangaskhan leads the ragged DK only up until the opening on the relic wall. He gestures his hands, with a frown on his face, to continue on without him.

Donkey Kong walks through the 'door' and enters dark, shady room. The only light seen is on the opposite side of the large room, at least 6 yards away. The mellow candlelights that bright up one side of the room set the emotion for the leader of this village, the person that Donkey Kong has been searching for.

Donkey Kong walks toward the leader, who sits on his shady throne. The candle to the side of the leader lights up the left side of his face, revealing his deep, dark, purple colored eye.

"Tell me, what is the reason for you being here?" The voice echoes within the walls of the room.

"I'm Donkey Kong and I've lost sleep for 3 weeks in search of you."DK responds

The purple eye across the room squints in curiosity "Why have you been searching for me. I assume you're a minion to the empire?"

"No sir, I come from a place most people like to refer to as _Hell_… I escaped from the camp."

The eye across the room widens in interest "You escaped!"

With that the leader swings his thin left arm in the shadows and lights up the entire room. It is revealed to actually be an old lair that was once inhabited by a cult. The walls are bright orange and made of bricks. On the wall where the leader resides is the skin of the Pokemon Entei. It's also revealed that the various candles have been floating there in mid air. They're being held up with the psychic power of the man sitting on the throne. The leader of the rebellion is also the leader of the Pokemon Army, the psychic Pokemon, Mewtwo. He sits on a weedy throne accompanied by 2 weird looking creatures.

They looked nothing like Pokemon and were a lot darker in nature. They appear to be 6 feet tall and very skinny. They're long black arms reach their knees. It's golden yellow eyes are as cold as their leaders'. They are armed with a cannon on their right arm and a forearmed-mounted scythe on the left. They appear to be insects and have black colored shells. They are 2 soldiers called 'space pirates' and for some odd reason they guard Mewtwo. They come from worlds far away.

"How is it possible you escaped the camps? I haven't heard of this yet!" Mewtwo tells the dirty Kong.

"I did escape. I was arrested and sent there many years ago. A group of prisoners and I escaped it just a month ago." DK replies.

Mewtwo is skeptical towards DK. He raises his arm to touch the long scar running down his left eye. "I've heard rumors of that place, tell me about it, if you've been there. I've always been interested."

"They told me you'd be skeptical. I'll tell you what happened there and how I escaped, but I must ask of a favor when I finish..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**FLASHBACK**

(DK's voice will be telling the story to Mewtwo in narration)

--DK: The camp was a horrible place. Everyday was the same schedule and everyday was the same beating. —

In the middle of the desert, 300 miles west of Mushroom Kingdom castle, a small military base was settled. There were several buildings: a large oval storage house, a large cafeteria building, a tower with a satellite, a warden building, and a watching tower. All surrounded by an electrical fence and miles of endless dessert.

--DK: We were put there as criminals to the empire for some reason. I still remember that I didn't do anything, but I was still sent for life in there. I don't know what the King was thinking but still, I had to find a way out. But it was impossible. In the middle of the base was a satellite that took away all of the prisoners strengths. We were powerless against the guards, who were all corrupted Koopa Troopas with brown shells. The warden was the leader of the Boos, King Boo, we called him Warden Boo. He would always continue the day the same way. An alarm would wake us up at 5 in the morning. We spend the day in a warehouse building armor, weapons and many other military equipment for the empire. We did that until 11am. Then all 15-thousand of us would go to the cafeteria and eat. The food was always the same and always horrible.

"What's the food today?" a prisoner Toad asks the cafeteria lady.

"The same 'rocks-n-pudding' you always get Toad. I don't know why you always ask me" a fat, greasy hamster character from Kirbys' world said, in a scratchy voice.

Toad frowned down at his plate and moaned. He then walked over to his designated table to the left of the smelly cafeteria. It smelled like old gym socks for some reason and the Koopa Troopas were always breathing down the prisoners necks. Although there were over 15-thousand prisoners in the camp, the cafeteria was still big enough to fit them all.

Toad took a seat in his table. Wario, Ness and Donkey Kong sat on one side of the table in that order. Kirby, Meta-Knight, a blue Yoshi, and Bowser Jr. sat on the other side in that order. Bowser Jr. sat across from Donkey Kong. Toad took a seat next to Wario and sat across Kirby. This was they're usual seating arrangment. All they're clothes were dirty, gray, and ragged and they all smell like sweat.

--DK: Kirby was a bit too young, she couldnt even talk. All she did was yell out random noise-based words and eat her food comfortably without bothering anyone. She was good company, but I dont think she deserved to be there...none of us did.--

Wario: So as I was saying, why don't we do that?

Ness: No...

Bowser Jr.: Aint gonna happen…

Yoshi: Your lame Wario and you've always been that…

Donkey Kong: I don't think so…

Meta: That's a ridiculous idea…

Kirby: _Yay…_

Wario: Oh c'mon guys, I think we have no other choice.

Meta: Me neither but you don't see me entering the wardens office, taking back my sword and go on a murderous rampage just yet!

Toad: What are you guys talkin' about?

Yoshi: Wario told us about his new plan to get out of here.

Toad: Again?

Wario: Yea but this time it'll be full proof!

Bowser Jr.: Yea that's what you said last time when you wanted to take the guns away from the guard and shoot up the place. If Donkey Kong didn't talk some sense into you, you would've been out back in the shooting range with more holes in ya than Hyrulian cheese.

The whole group laughs

Wario: That might be true but this is a better one.

Toad: What is it this time?

Wario: Ok look this is how it goes. DK and Bowser Jr. would fight off the guards on that tower with the satellite. Yoshi and Ness will go up and fight the guards on the top floor. Then me, Kirby and you…

Toad: Me! You were gonna use me?

DK: Haha, it gets better, let him finish…

Wario: Yea so then we destroy the satellite while Meta-Knight runs to the warden's office, takes his sword, kills the warden, and we all escape with our lives!

Bowser Jr.: Hahaha oh man, you sound dumber the second time you say it. Haha

Wario: Oh yeah, well I'm the only one here thinkin' of the ideas, _Junior_!

With that Bowser Jr.'s face turns into rage, he picks up a dull knife and jumps across the table towards Wario. He grabs his mustache in one hand and points the knife at his throat with the other.

Bowser Jr.: Don't you EVER call me _JUNIOR_ again. You understand you stupid Italian plumber!?

DK: Bowser, c'mon, get off him.

Yoshi: Hey man, don't do it!

Meta: Do it, you always say your gonna do it so just do it! Your father would!

Bowser Jr.: You don't even know my father; he was a great guy, a natural born leader!

Toad: Dude, put the knife down.

Meta: Yea he was a good guy, until he died... 10 years AGO!

Bowser Jr.: Shut up or your next!

Ness: Stop it Meta!

Meta: Ness, what have I always told you?

Ness: Your gonna get them both killed-

Meta: You shut your mouth when your talkin' ta me!

DK: Meta, quit it. Bowser Jr., put the knife down before the guards see you!

Bowser jr. listens to DK and steps away from Wario and takes his seat.

Wario: What's da matter with ya' man?

DK: Relax Wario, you know his father used to call him that. Just stop it, it was his father, get it.

A koopa guard walks over to the table with his rifle pointed at Bowser Jr.

Guard: What the hells going on here?

Everyone at the table looks down at their food, making no eye-contact with the guard.

DK: Nothing sir, we were-

Guard: I wasn't asking you!

The koopa guard impales DK's face with the blunt end of the rifle.

Guard: I was talking to your little friend here.

Bowser Jr.: We were just having a conversation, sir.

Guard: Well leave it at that or I'll have you all taken to the gas room.

Bowser Jr.: We understand, sir.

Guard: Just because your father used to be my leader doesn't mean you'll have any special privileges.

--DK: I was surprised he didn't shoot us all right there. But that was one of the many days we talked about escaping. After our meal we're sent outside to the burning sun for 2 hours with nothing to do and no cover anywhere. We're ordered to run back and forth from one end of the camp to the other. If anyone falls on the ground they'll get a face full of piranha plant spikes. Then the guards will pick the poor guy up, take him to the back, and send him running while playing target practice with him… the guards were cruel. Sometimes they just started shooting at us randomly. They did it just for laughs amongst themselves. The warden was no nicer. One time he grouped all his guards and put them in his office. He then released us all outside and told us something I will never forget. —

Warden Boo: All right everyone listen. Mario has decided to release you all from the camp. He says that it's useless to keep you here. So you all know what that means.

All the prisoners stared up at King Boo who was on the roof of his watching tower.

Warden Boo: That means you're all free to go… So go!

Everyone was suspicious and no one moved an inch. For three whole minutes everyone stayed frozen still. Then suddenly a frantic Toad ran out of the mass and scurried out to the blank dessert. Before anyone else could react, a loud BANG noise went off and the Toad fell over in the horizon. The stunned faces of the prisoners looked up at the warden and saw that he was holding a Sniper rifle in his small hands.

Warden Boo: Anyone here tries to escape and your fate will be the same as him... Get Back to WORK!

--DK: After that we all went through our regular routines: making equipment, running the mile, growing the crops, making food for ourselves for the next day, then sleep on top of each other in a storage room built for cattle. It hit the point where we couldn't take it anymore. But it took something drastic to make our group realize that… One day, a new prisoner was sent to the camp after 10 years. The group and I were sitting at our table having a normal day. Then we saw a newcomer walking around with his food in hand. —

Toad: Hey guys, should we let him sit here?

Bowser Jr.: Naw, let him find his spot here.

Meta: Yea, me and Kirby have been here for 10 years and it took us 2 of those years to sit with this group. The new guy comes here and gets a great welcome from us. I don't think so.

Ness: Hey Meta-Knight lighten up-

Meta: Ness, Shut the FCK up!

Donkey Kong: Hey Meta-Knight didn't you wish you had a group to guide you when you first got here too? Lets just let em' sit around for a while a get him ready for all the hell he's about to go through.

Kirby: Yay!

Meta: Fine, whatever.

Donkey Kong: Good… Hey you!

Donkey Kong waves his ape hand at the new guy and gestures him to walk towards him. The new guy wore a blue jump suit and yellow boots-n-gloves. He has black wavy hair and one gray right shoulder pad. His shiny suit easily stands out from the dirty crowd sitting around him.

New Guy: Thanks.

He sits down and begins to eat his meal without much hesitation. Then his face then turns disgusted and he spits the 'rocks-n-pudding' back out.

Donkey Kong: Hey… don't I know you.

Wario: Yeah, you look familiar.

New Guy: You probably do. I'm Captain Falcon, Bounty Hunter of the Rebellion.

Wario: I thought I recognized you! Winner of the Grand Prix every year, right?

Falcon: Yeah, that's me.

Wario: I knew it!

Bowser Jr.: Wait a minute. You said you're in a rebellion?

Falcon: I sure am. The reason I'm here is because of the rebellion.

Ness: Your saying theres a Rebellion!

Meta: Ness, Shut the FCK up!

Toad: Yeah Ness, the guards are gonna hear you talk about it; heaven knows that's the least thing they should hear about.

Meta: That's why your not allowed to talk. _Stupid Retard._

Ness: I heard that!

Donkey Kong: Can you two stop fighting for a minute? Falcon said theres a rebellion. Doesn't that mean anything to you?

Meta: Yeah, it means a group of fools are out there getting themselves killed as the empire slaughter them one by one. I mean look, why exactly are here Falcon? Why? What did you do?

Falcon: …I was caught trying to assassinate Mario while he was on a Parade Kart. My group was killed on sight, but Mario thought I deserved to suffer here instead. So here I am… Ha, I bet I'm the only one here who tried to kill Mario.

Wario: Naw, Solid Snake over there tried the same thing. He did get past the security though. What a badass.

Yoshi: Wow. You tried to kill Mario.

Bowser Jr.: Did you get close?!

Falcon: Lets just say he could hear me breathing down his neck.

Toad: Wow, just like the security here.

Donkey Kong: Who was the leader?

Falcon: Mewtwo, Leader of the Pokemon Army. He is a great man…

Bowser Jr.: Mewtwo was your leader! He and my father were close friends.

Donkey Kong: For how long has the rebellion been going on?

Yoshi: You really seem to be interested, DK.

Falcon: Its been around for 9 years. It started when Mario tried to take over Hyrule and Mewtwo's Pokemon army was there to protect it. To this day both armies have been quarrelling, but neither can get the upper hand.

--DK: I was amazed with all this information. I just daydreamed about the empire going down one day and the rebels coming to save us all. But it wasn't until that night that my mind set on coming here to search for you. —

Guard: All right you dogs, time to sleep. Lights out.

The guards walked up and down the corridor and shouted for the lights to turn off. Soon there was nothing but darkness in the old cattle storage.

--DK: I noticed that Falcon was nowhere to be seen. I looked to my right to ask Kirby if she's seen him. All the sudden, we all heard a commotion outside. —

Falcon: Get your claws off me!

The doors in front of the groups' sleeping ground opened wide and the truck on the other side lit up the entire building with it's light. Capt. Falcon was in the grasp of two Heavy Koopas. They were much larger than Falcon but that didn't stop him. He struggled to get them to let go. Suddenly, the one on the right did let go, but he punched Falcon in the face.

The group was shaken up by the strong blow. Falcon's body twitched in shock but he still continued to struggle.

Heavy Guard #1: I've had it with dis guy.

The heavy troopa then punched Falcon in the gut. Falcon gaggled. Two other heavy Koopas walked in and watched the two others beat Falcon.

Guard #3 that just walked in: Oh, he's fighting back, lets get em'.

Then all four guards took their turns to impale the weak bounty hunter. Eventually his body hit the floor and the guards continued to kick him. They did this until the point of death. But before he died, Warden Boo floated in with tired eyes and pointed his personal rifle down at the fallen man. He shot two rounds into the chest of Falcon and ended his unfulfilling life. The echo of the shot still engulfed the room long after.

Warden Boo: …What the hell did he do? Did he try to escape?

Heavy Guard #1: Not really, he just refused to come in here to sleep. It seems he was traumatized or something seeing it was his first day.

Warden Boo: Was that enough to kill him?

Heavy Guard: Well we weren't gonna kill him, sir. You took the liberty of doing that...

King Boo stared blankly at the guard and then… shot him in the face.

Warden Boo: It doesn't matter. I'll just report an attempt to escape and he killed one of my guards… All right the shows over, go back to your posts, I gotta go to sleep.

--DK: When I saw them kill Falcon for no good reason I realized it was my time to get the hell out of there. —

--Mewtwo: I still remember Capt. Falcon. It's a tragedy what happen to him. Poor soul. How did you escape? —

--DK: ...I'll tell you. —


	12. Escape to a Sanctuary

**Escape to a Sanctuary **

--DK: The sight of Capt. Falcon getting killed was too much for my group and me. We decided we had enough of this place. In the end we already know we're going to die if we stay there. But our determination wasn't enough to get us out. We needed to act… The next day we did our manual labor at the factory and then we went to the cafeteria for our meal. It was the same routine as always. When we all met up at our table the first thing I said was…—

Donkey Kong: Let's get the hell out of here.

Wario and Bowser Jr. immediately stood up from their chairs.

Wario: I was just about to say the same thing.

Bowser Jr.: Com'on, lets go.

Toad: Wait, what are you all talkin' about. Do you mean just get up and… walk out of here?

Donkey Kong: No Toad, I was just saying a statement so we could all agree to leave. I don't know why you two got up.

Bowser Jr.: Oh…

Wario: I misunderstood then…

Donkey Kong: Ok so, how do we get out of here?

Yoshi: Lets did a hole.

Toad: Run away and hope not to die.

Wario: Shoot up the place.

Kirby: _Boom!_

Meta: All your ideas are ridiculous. I came up with a nearly perfect idea last night.

Donkey Kong: Oh yeah Meta? Lets hear it then.

Meta: Ok, every time a table starts to fool around too much they're usually taken outside-

Yoshi: -and shot.

Meta: NO. They're taken to the warden's office so he can to you.

Bowser Jr.: Oh yeah! That's what they did with Solid Snake and Pac-Man. We thought they were gonna get shot, but the next day they came back saying that they 'talked to the warden' and that's it.

Meta: Exactly. All we have to do is make a 'disturbance' over here and go to Boo's office. Then while we're there, Bowser Jr. and I take back our weapons, then we kill off any officer there and we escape through the underground pipes. Leaving this God forsaken place for good!

The groups pondered about the idea and nodded in agreement... Everyone but…

Ness: Yeah that's a good idea, but your basing it on the _hopes_ that the guards don't shoot us up in the back and actually being lucky enough to go to the warden's office.

Meta: Ness, I could care LESS if you like my ideas or not. I wouldnt mind if they just shoot you in the back while you eat right now. I would love to see that.

Ness: What makes you think it'll work out your way?

Meta: What makes you think you could speak to ME that way?

Wario: Actually Ness, Meta has a good plan.

Ness: Oh Com'on Wario! Why do you guys always go against me!?

Meta: Because you're an annoying, worthless, and a waist of good space!

Ness: …Arg! Im tired of you, Meta-Knight!

Ness gets up in furious outrage and jumps at Meta's side of the table. He tries to grab Meta but he jumps on top of the table too. Meta swiftly grabs Ness in a chokehold. Everyone else in the table gets up to stop them.

Donkey Kong: Meta let go of the guy!

Toad: Why do you two always FIGHT!

Yoshi: Your gonna get us in trouble!

Bowser Jr.: Break his neck Meta! Com'on!

Kirby: _Yay!_

Ness cries out in pain.

Ness: Ahh!

Guard #3: Hey! What do you think your doing?!

A Koopa guard walks up to them and grabs Meta-Knight on the back, trying to make him let go of Ness. Two more guards join him to try to separate the 2 prisoners… One guard pulls Ness off the table; the other two guards hold Meta's arms. As they successfully separate them, the guard holding Meta's right arm says.

Guard #1: Alright that's enough. The eight of you are gonna see the warden. Get up, let's go. Move it!

Donkey Kong, Wario, Toad, Bowser Jr. Yoshi and Kirby got in a straight line in that order and started walking out of the cafeteria. The guards held Ness and Meta-Knight. They all walked towards the warden's building to the extreme corner of the camp. It was a building that only had one room, the lunchroom for the employees. There was a flight of stairs that led up to a room on the top level of the building, the warden's office.

King Boo sat behind the 'warden desk', filling out 'warden papers'. He seemed concentrated.

The only window in the room was behind the him. On top of the window was King Boo's prized sniper gun in a golden-framed case. To the left of the window were pictures of King Boo with famous celebrates (One of them was with Mario). To the right of the window were many award trophies on shelves (Boo proudly put them up because he was a great warden, which is also why he got the awards in the first place). On the wall to the left side of the room was a bookshelf with many books and on the other side of the room was a large map of NintendoWorld. On top of the map were 5 weapons taken away from the prisoners that the Warden really admired, two of them being Meta-Knight's Sword and Bowser Jr.'s Magical Paintbrush. The room only had 2 chairs in front of the desk. The room and the hallway to the staircase was separated by a glass wall.

Boo's concentration was broken by a growing noise outside. He looked up and saw the prisoners being brought in. A guard opened the door to his room and let in all the prisoners. Donkey Kong, Toad and Wario stood next to the map. Bowser Jr., Yoshi and Kirby stood next to the bookshelf. Meta and Ness were ordered by the main guard (Guard #1) to sit in the seats provided in front of the warden. They look at Boo, who is baffled by how quickly the room got filled up. Two guards stand beside the door, the main guard stands beside the sitting Meta-Knight.

Guard #1: Sir, these 8 prisoners were fighting in the cafeteria. Should we exterminate them or send them to the oven?

Warden Boo: …Is that all they did?

Guard #1: Yes sir.

Warden Boo: …Well then send them all to the gas room.

The three guards gasped while the prisoners gave a stunned stare.

Guard #1: Sir (gulps) the gas room?

Warden Boo: Yes the gas room. They disrupted me on my anniversary day. They go to the gas room!

Guard #1: Anniversary? Oh that's right, its been exactly 10 years since you received the 'Honorary Achievement Award For Best Warden'.

Warden Boo: That's right, and they're ruining it. Take them away!

The guards were getting ready to leave when suddenly Meta-Knight speaks out to the warden.

Meta: I want my sword back!

The main guard next to him whips out his beat stick and puts it to good use in back of Meta's _head_. Then he proceeds to shout.

Guard #1: What makes you think you could speak to the warden, prisoner!

Meta-Knight pulls himself together and looks back at the warden, a bit stunned.

Meta: I'm taking back my sword now.

Warden Boo: Haha Hahaha. This one is strong… huh? Hey I remember you. You're the one with that beautiful weapon. That spiky golden sword, 'Galaxia' sword.

Meta: That's correct, and I want it back.

Suddenly a thunderbolt is heard outside the building and the flash engulfs the room. Everyone turns to look out the window to see the clouds turn dark.

Guard #1: It didn't look like that when we were outside.

Warden Boo: Your doing that aren't you, prisoner?

Meta: How could I be doing that when you have that satellite outside that doesn't let me use my powers.

Warden Boo: Then it can only be one person. Damn him…

Guard #1: Who is it, warden?

Warden Boo: Its that damn rebel, Mewtwo! He's changing the weather; he's getting ready to strike us.

Guard #1: Are you sure, sir? He's never been around here before.

Warden Boo: I'm almost positive. I've heard stories of him changing the weather for his preference. Now he's going to destroy this base.

King Boo gets up from his chair and looks out the window, trying to find the powerful leader.

Warden Boo: Now come out Mewtwo! Come out, come here and show yourself! I've wanted to meet you for a long time!

As the crazed Boo screams out the thundering window, something breaks through it and shoots into Boo's ghostly body. A blue beam-like light goes through Boo and hits the Guard behind him.

Guard #1: Ahh!

The prisoner group all look at each other.

Donkey Kong: Meta-Knight, what are you doing!?

Meta: Nothing! I cant do that!

Warden Boo: _**AHHHH!**_

The dying scream of King Boo screeches around the room, he then disapears and withers away. Meta-Knight examines the dead body of the guard and sees that the weapon that killed them was an arrow.

Meta: An arrow?

Bowser Jr.: Meta, lets get our stuff and get the hell out of here!

Meta: Right!

The howling winds outside can be heard through the broken window. The guards that are standing aside the door decide to go forward and kill the prisoners before they leave the room. They bring up they're guns start shooting.

_Someone?_: Ahh!

Somebody got shot. Donkey Kong ran forward and tackles the guards with his shoulder. The impact made one fall on top of the other. As they fell, their guns got thrown away.

Donkey Kong: Who's hurt!

Toad: Oh my God! Yoshi!

Yoshi was shot 3 times before falling over the warden's desk. His chest has 3 holes and each one had smoke coming out. The blue Yoshi's eyes turned pale. He was dead.

Toad: Yoshi's dead!

Donkey Kong: Oh no, Yoshi!

Kirby: _Aww!_

Wario: Poor Yoshi…

Bowser Jr.: How could they…

Ness: Yoshi's dead.

Meta: Too bad they missed Ness.

…

Donkey Kong: Alright guys, we have to get out of this place as quickly as possible if we wanna make it alive. Meta, Bowser Jr., get your weapons. Wario, get those guns over there.

Wario, Meta and Bowser Jr. picked up their respective weapons.

Wario: Finally I get to do what I've dreamed of doing since I got here.

Wario holds the two pistols proudly in his hands.

Meta: Oh I missed you so much, Galaxia.

Meta-Knight rubs the blade of his great sword.

Bowser Jr.: Its been 10 years since I got to hold my fathers' gift.

Bowser Jr. holds the staff up in front of himself and gazes at its beauty.

Kirby: oOoOo

Kirby hops playfully to the other side of the room.

Meta: Where you going Kirby?

Kirby jumped on top of the desk and jumped over to the map. Then she grabbed the paper of the map and climbed up to reach a bronze sword. She grabbed the handle and jumped back down, next to Meta-Knight.

Kirby: Yay!

The sword was 3 feet long, 6 inches shorter than Meta's. It was sharp and curved back a bit, like a samurai sword except this had a wider blade.

Meta: Great, you got your own sword.

Donkey Kong: Perfect, now lets get out of here and get to the underground tunnel.

----------------

The group ran out of the building. They were under a pressing rain and a strong wind. Suddenly, a group of guards spotted the group running away. The 5 guards were under a the cover of the storage house drinking coffee.

Guard #4: Hey look at them.

Guard #2: They're running away!

Guard #5: Get em'!

The guards ran under the rain and followed the escaping prisoners.

The prisoners were running from the camp towards a warehouse off campus. Donkey Kong was in the lead followed by Toad, Kirby, Meta, Bowser Jr., Ness, and Wario in that order. The howling winds muffled their voices.

Donkey Kong: The warehouse is right over that fence!

Toad: Over the fence!

As they got closer to the fence, the guard in front of the rest brought up his pistol, and shot it.

Wario: Ahhhh!

Toad: WARIO!

Wario got shot in the left shoulder blade. It didn't kill him, but he fell and was not capable of following the rest. Toad turned around and was about to go back to Wario, but Donkey Kong grabbed him.

Donkey Kong: Let him go Toad! If you go back the guards are gonna get you! We have to leave him… Trust me, Wario would've done the same for you!

Toad sniffled and turned back around, listening to Donkey Kong. The group was right in front of the fence now. Meta and Kirby jumped high and they stood on top of the fence.

Meta: I think the storm took out the electricity in these fences. We're safe!

Meta-Knight and Kirby helped their friends get over the fence. As they did so, the koopa guards got even closer. Meta grabbed Bowser Jr.'s hand and pulled him over. Kirby did the same with Donkey Kong. Then Kirby pulled Toad over the fence and Meta saw that the guards were only feet away.

Meta: Kirby, you go on! The guards are right here! I'll help Ness while you run to safety!

Kirby: OK!

Kirby nodded and jumped off the fence and followed DK to the Underground tunnel warehouse. Meta was all by himself with Ness.

Meta: Ness! Give me your hand!

Ness jumped and Meta grabbed hold of him, but he didn't throw him over as he did to the others, this time he just held Ness in front of him on top of the fence.

Ness: Meta! Pull me!

Meta: I don't think so…

Ness: Meta…why….

Guard #2: He's stuck on the fence, shoot him!

As the guards couldn't see Meta, they unload on Ness's back. Ness has no time to scream as Meta watches his eyes turn pale and wither away. Ness died being Meta-Knight's personal shield. Meta then drops the lifeless body on top of the guards and jumps high into the air. Meta-Knight joins the rest of the group in the safe warehouse. The blinding rain keeps the guards off them. The group is now safely away from the campgrounds.

--DK: And we escaped. We walked through the tunnel and eventually we were far enough to not be influenced by the satellite. We got our powers back and we got out somewhere around 'Nintendo Grande Stazione Centrale'. From there we each separated. —

--Mewtwo: So that's how you escaped the camp? —

**END OF FLASHBACK**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**BACK TO MEWTWO'S LAIR**

"Yes, that's how we got out." Dk finishes.

"And what do you mean you all separated?" Mewtwo questions.

"Well, Toad got really sad that we couldn't escape with Yoshi, Wario or Ness, so he left to go find Luigi."

"Mario's brother." Mewtwo states as if he's recollecting a memory of him.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Dk asks

"Not personally, but I've heard that Mario banished him long ago. I haven't heard of Luigi since…" Mewtwo states, "Where did the others go?"

"Well, Kirby and Bowser Jr. got a little nuts saying that they heard a voice telling them to 'go up to the Icicle Mountain and unite with a great warrior' whatever that means. Meta-Knight followed his friend, Kirby. And I came here looking for the Rebel leader." Dk tells Mewtwo.

"To find a 'great warrior'. That's interesting… Why did you come to find me?" Mewtwo asks.

"Well first I wanna know if that was really you making that storm?" Dk ask

"The storm in the story? No, I have nothing to do with it." Mewtwo states

"Oh well, that leads to the reason I'm here. I wanted to ask you if you could use your army to free the prisoners at the camp? -" Mewtwo cuts Dk.

"Absolutely not!" Mewtwo furiously responds as if he was offended. His thundering voice echoes in the large room.

"Why not!" Dk pleads

"If I attack an imperial military base I am declaring war!" Mewtwo reminds Dk "I have never attacked a military base. My army has been diminishing and a full-scale attack by the empire would destroy me."

"But sir, those prisoners in there are suffering!" Dk explains.

Mewtwo sits back and closes his eyes. He thinks of what to do. Then he opens his eyes and tells Dk "I'll tell you what Donkey Kong, you can join my army if you do me a favor. What you said about your friends going to the 'Icicle Mountain' grabbed my interest. I want you to go over there and find the 'Great Warriors' you mentioned. Then bring him to me and we can talk about an invasion."

DK thought about what Mewtwo told him. He scratched his head and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Perfect. You leave immediately. Come back with your surviving group and the 'great warrior'." Mewtwo smirks in a pleasant way and waves his arm to tell him to leave.

Donkey Kong turns around and walks away and out of the ruin 'door'.

----------------------

Donkey Kong gets back on the dock and sits on his boat. The Slowbro lets go of the rope and DK is free to go. Now he proceeds down the river to get to Icicle Mountain and find the 'Great Warrior' and reunite with his friends.


	13. Memories of a Blazing Past

**Memories of a Blazing Past**

A man in burnt blue armor runs through an ablazed corridor in a tall tower of a burning castle. He runs and runs to find the exit in the maze of flamed walls. He holds a great long sword and fancies a blue cape. The stomping of his boots cant be heard over the roaring fires. He finally makes it to a balcony that hasn't been touched yet and sees a beautiful woman looking down to the castle grounds. The man in blue looks from afar at her in confusion. He hurries to her to save her. As he gets closer he could see that the woman wears a pink mid-evil gown of royalty. He gets aside her but is unable to see her face behind her gracious blond hair. He looks down over the balcony to see what she watches. He sees a grand battle between two forces. He cant tell who is fighting because of the smoke and not to mention the altitude.

The man in blue turns to the woman in pink, "You must leave this place me lady, its dangerous to stay." The woman doesn't listen, instead she turns her face to him and reveals that she is wearing a mask that covers her mouth and nose. Her red eyes turn green as sudden gust of wind blows the man off his feet and puts a good distance between the two. The man watches as a light green flame rises under the mysterious woman's feet and transform her into a thin blue armored ninja who wields a blue sword with a golden blade.

The man gets up on his feet and threatens the ninja with his long sword "Who the hell are you?!"

The ninja doesn't respond as she raises her sword and dashes at him. The man slashes from afar expecting to hit her with the pointy tip, but she leaps over him and lands on the balcony railing behind him. He turns in time to block an attack from her sword but the blade shatters into a dozen pieces. The pieces land everywhere but some stop in midair. As the man stares at the pieces in the air he notices a rope connecting them to the others. The rope then takes life as it picks itself up and forms around the man. The chain strangles him around the neck and pierces into his unprotected skin.

The assailant then extends her other arm and reveals three needles in her fingers. She jumps off the balcony and prepares to strike him in the face. The man realized he wont escape. Then his vision goes white...

----------------

The same man wakes up in sweat and pants heavily. He puts his hands in his face as he tries to calm his breath. He is wide eyed and sweat drops from his eyebrows. He has Blue hair and at the moment doesn't wear a shirt. He looks around and is confused by his surroundings. He does not recognize were he has awaken. It looks like a wooden shack and there is a window next to him on the bed. He moves to look out of it and sees nothing but a light patch of snow. Grass is visible spouting out of the snow.

The man looks across the room and sees his blue armor and cloths resting an a chair and a wooden desk.

--------------

The man opens the door in the room he woke up from and it leads him outside. Out there he spotted a familiar figure. The person was standing next to a partially snow covered tall boulder. Sitting on the edge of the huge boulder was another familiar person. They both fancied capes but one of them was burnt on the tips. They were too far for the man in blue armor to put a name to them.

He walked towards them. They spotted him.

The man sitting on the boulder has a bandana wrapped around his forehead under his violet/blue hair. He has baby blue eyes and light blue clothing. He has a brown left shoulder plate and red army boots. His cape is blue exterior and red interior.

The other man seemed younger with fiery red hair and also has a blue bandana hiding under it. He also has a blue shirt and has grey pants and army boots. Though he is the only one with no arm or shin guards. They all have their swords in sheaths but The one on the boulder has it strapped on his back instead of his waist.

Man standing next to boulder "Well look who finally decided to wake up"

Man sitting on boulder "How you feeling, Marth?"

Marth "Confused, where the hell are we Ike?"

Ike "We're on the bottom of the Icicle Mountain"

Marth "The last thing I remember is protecting the castle from an army. Then it all faded away... How did we get here? Do you know Roy?"

Roy "It had to be the 'Ice Guardians'".

Marth "Ice Guardians? Those are only legends told in tales."

Roy "No, but I swear I saw them going back up into the mountain. I was in my cabin as I looked out and spotted them leave. They looked like they were in a hurry."

Marth discontinues the conversation as he doesn't believe in the Ice Guardian tales. "How long have the two of you been up?"

Ike "Not long"

Roy "Like an hour before you."

Marth "Have you thought of getting down and away from this mountain?"

Roy "We wanted to wait 'til you awaken."

Marth "Well then, lets be off. Lets return to the castle. It may still be endangered."

The three knights, finally reunited, set off to return to their castle. To find what is left of it. They reach a forest with a wall filled with old purple vines with thorns on them. The vines are everywhere and thorns prevent them from entering.

Ike "How do he get through this?"

Marth grabs his sword hilt but doesn't release it from the sheath "We just cut through."

Roy immediately release his sword. It has a golden hilt with two red diamonds. The blade isn't as long as Marth's but it seems wider and more powerful. "Alright, Hack n' Slash time!"

Without Marth's order Roy jumps in to cut through the thorns. Roy is surprised to see that his blade doesn't cut through the vines.

Roy "Hey, what's the deal?"

Ike "It looks like your not strong enough. Ha-ha"

Roy looks back to Ike "Shut Up, its not like you'll do any better."

Marth stays quiet and wonders why the vines cant be cut with the sword. The vine chains wont allow Marth to pass. "Roy,charge your 'Flare Blade'"


	14. Search for the Great Warrior

**Fates Intertwine**

Deep in the thick forest wander the three camp escapees Kirby, Bowser Jr., and Meta-Knight. They had separated from Donkey Kong awhile ago to follow the orders given by a mysterious voice. It told them to go to the Icicle Mountain and find the 'great warrior'. But now they seem to have gotten themselves lost in the forest. Bowser Jr. leads as Kirby follows closely behind with Meta-Knight jumping high, tree branch to tree branch following them both. Meta didn't hear a voice telling him to go to the mountain. He simply came to protect Kirby.

Meta lands on the next tree over Bowser Jr. and talks down to him "Junior do you even know where your going anymore?"

Bowser Jr. "The voice told us to go to the mountain, so we're going to the mountain."

Meta "Junior we've been walking around this forest for 2 days already. Face it your lost."

Bowser Jr. "Its just a big forest, we're not lost. But I don't know why _your_ complaining, you didn't have to come."

Meta-Knight snares down at Bowser Jr. and leaps off the branch he was on. He lands in front of Junior with his cape forming around him later. Meta points at Bowser Jr. "Listen you, I came simply because I like you and Kirby way more than I like that optimistic ape, Dk. Not to mention that I swore to be Kirby's guardian. So you get off my case!"

Bowser Jr. "Why the hell are you getting mad at me for? I wasn't the one who said 'lets go through the forest instead of around it'. That was you!"

Meta "Well we wouldn't of gotten lost if _you _didn't find it necessary to eat that wounded deer that got us completely off track!"

Bowser Jr. "WE'RE NOT LOST!"

Kirby "_Kirby!_" she smiles and raises her hands, not pointing at anything.

"Hey you!" a voice rises from nowhere. Meta and Bowser Jr. turn around and see a squad of Koopa Troopas. They were leaded by a Hammer Koopa. The troops all hold their large hammers ready while the leader holds one hammer and points a small dull sword with the other. "Freeze, the three of you are under arrest by Imperial Law for wandering the forest without Koopa supervision. Come with us."

Meta, Junior and Kirby blankly stare at the 20-or-so soldiers. Then they rush back and scream "_Run Away!_"

The hammer leader looks down in non-expecting disappointment "Oh damn they're running away. Com'on get em'!"

The trio run and run and eventually enter a labyrinth. They follow the constant twisting and turning of the maze and try to lose the squad, but no matter how much they do so, they cant get them off. The trio eventually hit a point whether to turn left or right. Bowser Jr. decides to create a different path however as he raises his large paint brush and paints a cartoony hole. They go through it. Hammer leader orders half of his squad to go left and the other to go right. But the trio run into a wall of vines and thorns. The wall is taller than all three of the trio put together, up to like 20-ft high.

Bowser Jr. "Oh man, how do get over this."

Meta "Paint something! Paint a hole or something!"

Bowser Jr. "I cant, I could only make holes on relatively flat walls. These are freakin' thorns!"

Kirby looks back and points "uh oh"

The trio is confronted by the Koopa leader who is quickly joined by his troops which block the trio from running to the left or right. They are cornered.

Koopa leader "Now you are all arrested for attempt to escape arrest. Troops take them down."

Just as the troops were about to arrest the three, the tall wall of vines bursts into flames and explodes. The force pushes them back against the labyrinth wall. As the fire dissipates, Roy can be seen on the other side of the wall. His sword glows with fire.

Marth, Ike, and Roy jump back in shock.

Ike "Who are they?!"

Roy "Enemies!" He clutches his sword harder.

Marth "They look mysterious. Attack them with caution."

The swordsmen run at the trio and the Koopa squad.

Bowser Jr. "It looks like they wanna fight." He gets up and readies his paint brush.

Meta "Kill first - Ask questions later."

Koopa Leader "Alright troops ready your arms." He raises his dull sword and strikes down to order the attack "ATTACK"

The koopas run straight toward the swordsman followed by the leader. Kirby stops Junior and Meta from going by waving his hands in they're face and mumbling nonsense. Meta-Knight understood and told Junior its better not to go. The two forces run into the long thorny corridor.

The swordsman align themselves. Marth in the middle, Roy to the right, Ike to the left, Marth's and Ike's swords are still sheathed. Marth grabs hold of his long sword and leaps into the air. He slams the blade to the ground and summons his power of the wind to blow the Koopa Troopas up against the wall aside them. The Troops stay stuck uselessly as Roy and Ike jump and strike the thorn walls and sends a line of fire across and kill all the Koopas on the wall. 20 down, 1 to go. Marth picks up his blade and dashes towards the leader with an agility only seen used by Meta-Knight. The Leader throws his dull sword at Marth to grab the other hammer on his back. Marth dodges the sword completely. The Hammer Koopa, now holding two hammers readies to block Marth, but he's not quick enough as Marth side slashes him through the waist. Marth stays still, legs far apart and upper body forward, holding his sword hard behind his left side with his eyes closed.

The Koopa also stays still but crippledly looks over his right shoulder so see Marth. Then his body shell falls apart and dies out. Marth senses that his attack was a complete success and gets up and opens his eyes.

Marth looks down at Meta, Junior, and Kirby while his partners arrive next to him.

Marth "Who are you three?"

The smaller trio are in awe, but Kirby is the first to breaks the trance and introduces himself "_Kirby!_"

"The names Meta-Knight."

"I...I...I'm Bowser Junior."

Marth "A Bowser child I see, Well I'm Marth."

"Ike"

"I'm Roy, you lookin' for trouble?" Roy steps forward, tauntingly.

Marth "Roy." Roy stands down "Why you three here in the mountain?"

Bowser Jr. "We're at the mountain! I told you we weren't lost!" He looks at Meta.

Meta "First answer me this: why didn't you slaughter us like you did those pathetic Koopas?"

Marth "Something told us not to harm you three."

Bowser Jr. excited "A voice!?"

Ike "Yes actually. It was a voice."

Roy "How did you know?"

Bowser Jr. "The same weird voice told us to come here."

Kirby "_Yay!_"

Meta "We're looking for a 'great warrior'."

Kirby "_Yay!_"

Roy "A 'great warrior'? I think you found him!"

Bowser Jr. "Is it Marth?"

Ike "Ha-ha, Roy's not referring to him."

Marth "Roy's a little conceded. But I don't think your looking for any of us. We're not from here."

Bowser Jr. "If your not from here then we must be looking for somebody higher up in the mountain. Where were you three going?"

Marth "We have to go back to my castle. The last thing I could remember was fighting in a battle and now I want to know what happened to the castle. We have to go."

Meta "I think you three should come with us. If your castle was under attack by the Imperial fleet then you should just not go back. No matter how strong you are."

Marth "Sorry but we have to go. We mustn't waist more time."

Roy "Oh com'on Marth, lets stay. They're looking for a 'great warrior'. They must be talkin' bout the 'Ice Guardian'."

Marth "We cant stay any longer lets move." Marth proceeds to walk forward, expecting his partners to follow.

Meta "Marth, I'm warning you. If you go back they're gonna send you to _the camp_."

Kirby then has a sudden outburst and opens his mouth wide. He inhales and swallows Marth. Marth yells at the pink ball as he becomes ingulfed. Kirby doesn't shut its mouth as he turns and swallows Ike, Roy, and Bowser Jr.

He looks up into the middle of the high mountain and ... **spits** the four friends over there in the shape of four separate golden stars.

Meta "Nice. I knew you started getting a little annoyed."

Kirby smiles, his eyes large with happiness and motions his short arms, gesturing to fly "_up - up_"

Meta-Knight's cape then rips apart and opens into purple vampire wings. He grabs Kirby by the small arms and flies up into the air. Together they fly towards the spot where Kirby shot the star shaped allies where their adventure lies ahead.


	15. Discovery of a Hero

**The Discovery of a Hero**

Up in the summit, snow falls, and the pine trees are tall and strong. Out from one of the trees flies a hawk like bird. It has a big beak to go with its big head. It flies up into the air and glides down the mountain path slowly without a care in the world. Suddenly the bird falls out of the sky and releases a loud, dying 'Kaw'. It hits the ground with a long arrow sticking out of it's body. It turns its head and sees two hands coming towards him. They grab his head and... his vision dies out. The man that killed the bird picks it up and throws it over his shoulder. He is tall and wears a long green fur coat. His face is hidden under the furry hood. He walks toward a wooden shack with the hawk over his shoulder in one hand and the bow & arrow in the other.

He enters the wooden shack and sits the bow in a basket and places the set of arrows on a wooden table. He then removes the hood of his head. He is a young man with dirty blond hair. He has a strong face with magnificent blue eyes that goes with a blue earring he wears on the left side. The young man is actually Link from a long time ago.

He calls out to any other person in the shack with a distinctly pure and kind voice yet strong "Nana - Popo? I'm home." He sets the hawk on the kitchen table "... and I brought breakfast!"

He hears a stomping coming from behind and when turns around he sees a shorter woman in a pink coat with a hood on. She brings up her arms to hug him "Oh sweetheart where have you been" She gives a kiss to him on the cheek.

"I was out getting dinner Nana. Where Popo?" Link asks.

"He's out back waiting for you, Link. I think he's cutting wood. You better go"

"Ok Nana." Link goes outside to find Popo, the short counterpart of Nana. He wears blue instead of pink. Link carries a wooden shield and sword. He looks around and doesn't see anyone in sight. "Popo?"

Link hears a cutting noise and when he turns the corner of the shack he sees it was Popo cutting the wood.

Popo calls out to Link "Link, my boy, come here son."

Link walks up to Popo who seems to be exhausted. Next to him is a hill shaped pile of cut wood. Popo hands over the axe to Link "Help me out son, I've been doing this all day."

Link "Sure Popo."

Popo stands aside and lights up a brown smoking pipe in his mouth. He watches as Link readies his axe and brings it down on the next wood. The wood cut perfectly in two.

Popo "You know Link your getting to become a very skilled marksman."

Link "Only thanks to you" he readies his next swing while Popo positions the wood "All this practicing has really broughten' me up." He brings down the axe and cuts the wood perfectly "Archery, sparing, shielding, running. All this chores Nana gives me."

Popo "ha-ha - Yes well, It makes the best of men." he positions the next wood "I still remember the day you came here. Cold and weak. Now look at you. Hard and strong." Link brings down the axe.

Link "And I still remember the first thing you told me when I woke up. 'Get up off that bed, pick up that shield you came with and-"

Popo finishes Link's quote "get outside, your gonna learn how ta' fight. Ha-ha"

They both share a laugh from the good memory.

Popo "Link I'd just like ta' say how special you are to me and Nana. You really brought us a joy-"

Nana cuts their conversation as she calls out "Link - Popo! Breakfast is ready."

Popo and Link look back at each other. Link asks Popo "Joy for what, Popo?"

Popo shakes his head "Nothing Link. Com'on. Drop the axe. Lets go eat Breakfast. You'll finish that later."

--------

Back in front of the shack, Nana has set a table for them to eat on. The food is ready. A cooked hawk with pancakes and tomatoes, bacon & eggs, and blue milk.

Popo "It looks great Nana."

Nana "Thank you honey"

The two Ice Climbers rub their noses as a sign of thanks (like Eskimos).

They sit down ready to eat. Suddenly they see a shooting star fly over head. They stare at it, bewildered. Suddenly 3 more shooting stars glide over above. They all land higher up in the mountain and create a loud crashing sound. The sound echoes throughout the entire mountain.

Nana, worried "What was that?"

Popo "I don't know..."

Link "I gotta go check it out."

Link gets up and marches into the shack.

Nana tries to talk him out of it "Link. Don't go alone. You don't know what it is."

Link walks out of the shack holding a wooden shield in one arm and a bow & arrow, a grappling hook and a sheathed sword on his back. He puts on a green cap and covers it with his hood.

Nana "Oh Popo, stop him. It's not safe to go up alone...Popo?"

Popo walks up to Link and grabs his arms. He stares at him straight in the eyes "Be careful son. That there is homelands of Polar bears. Don't be afraid to use your sword."

Nana is disappointed with Popo's decision "Popo!"

Popo "This will be toughest test yet. If you come back you'll be tough enough to go to the Academy... Go."

Link "I'll be back Popo. Don't worry Nana. I'll be safe. I'm just gonna go check it out."

Link runs off into the mountain and disappears under the distant falling snow.

Nana and Popo embrace, but Nana questions Popo "Why didn't you stop him?"

Popo "He's a strong boy Nana. He'll be alright."

--------------------------

Link runs under the pressing snow up in the mountain. Eventually he hears a growling noise coming from behind. He holds back his fear for what might be there and when he continues to walk he hears a twig snap behind him. Without a second thought he unsheaths his sword and swings around.

He hit absolutely nothing, except air. Link realizes he's begun to become paranoid. He continues to wander in the mountain when he finally sees shadowy four figures walking into a cave. He follows the figures into the cave. He takes out his poorly made sword "Don't move! Who are you, show yourselves!"

The shortest of the three figures walks up to Link. He shivers and holds his arms together. "Help us. It's cold, sir."

Link "Sure. Are those three your friends?" he takes off his hood to have a better look.

Short figure "Umm, yeah. How do we get out of here?"

Link "Follow me. I'll lead you down-" Just as Link turned around he was confronted by an 8-foot tall bipedal polar bear. He growled and intimidates the four figures. Then 3 more polar bears came our from the cave and grabbed the other three people by the shoulders.

Link uses his shield to try to push the bear back, but the bear just stood in place. It grabbed the shield and threw it along with Link. Link lands on his back to the right of the bear. The bear walks toward the small figure but it was stopped when a blade sprouted from his chest. The polar bear screams in pain and call for help from the other 3 bears holding the hostages.

The stabbed bear lies on the ground dead as the 3 bears charge at the bloody sword of Link. Link's sword begins to glow blue and grows. The brown hilt transforms blue and the light fades out to reveal that the sword has transformed mysteriously into Link's father's weapon: "The Master Sword."

Link holds the shield in front of him with the Master Sword held back. The polar bears run on all four legs. The bear in the middle charges and tackles his shield. Link and the bear roll back and Link ends up under the bear. The bear's serrated teeth almost devoir Link's face, but he hits the bear's face with the hilt of the sword. The bear falls off Link.

As Link gets up he looks around and sees the two around bear are about to charge him. Link looks up and sees a branch. The bears come in for a tackle but Link uses the grappling hook to attach himself to the tree branch. The bears collide and break their jaws.

Link jumps off the tree and stabs the bear on it's back. He was successful as the blade punchers the bear's back and kills it. The other bear that collided with the now dead one stands up and prepares to slash Link with it's claws. Fortunately Link spins around and slices the bear's arm off. The bear cries in agony.

Link looks down upon the armless bear and lifts his sword to bring it down on it's skull. He does so. The bear dies in seconds.

The third bear that tackled him earlier has regained consciousness and charges and rams Link from behind.

----

Meanwhile the four figures come together and reveal to be Marth, Ike, Roy and Bowser Jr.

Roy "We should go in and help him"

Marth "No... Something's telling me not to interfere."

Ike "Yeah. It's telling me that 'he must open himself to self-defense'."

Bowser Jr. "You think that's why his sword transformed?"

----

Link is thrown to the ground by the sneak attack. He turns around on his back and raises his blade to his face. He blocks the bears teeth from biting his face, instead it's biting the sword. The Master Sword then begins to glow again but this time red. The bear releases the sword and backs up, giving Link the chance to get up. Then Link's sword takes a life of it's own as it forces Link to thrust the sword straight into the bear's throat. Link then pulls out the sword. The bear's throat bleeds out as he tries to cry out in pain. Link ends his misery with a final slash across his neck. The Master Sword's red light dims as Link waits for the bear's decapitated body falls to the ground in front of him.

Link stands still for a while and tries to calm himself after the hectic battle. The group come toward Link, they are freezing.

Bowser Jr. "That was amazing!"

Marth "What's your name soldier?"

Link, complemented by the comment "Oh well, I'm Link. But I'm no soldier. I just practice everyday."

Roy "Those were some incredible moves you did back there. I'm Roy by the way."

"Ike" he shakes hands with Link.

"I'm Bowser Junior"

"My name is Marth and I'm the Prince of Altea."

Link and Marth shake hands "Altea huh. I hear from my caretakers that it's a beautiful place."

Bowser Jr. tugs on Marth's cape to catch his attention "Marth tell him."

Marth "Right" looks up to Link "Link, I have to ask you to come with us."

Ike "This is gonna come out weird, but we NEED you."

Link "What's going on. What are you talking about?" he starts to become anxious.

Bowser Jr. "Your not gonna believe us but we've been looking for you."

Link "Looking for me? But why, I'm just a simple farm boy. Is it because of my swordsman skills?"

Marth "Partially."

Ike "But something's been telling us that we must find you."

Just as Link began to become surrounded by the increasingly more anxious group. A vampire like figure was seen in the sky. Everyone turns to look up. It was Meta-Knight with Kirby.

Meta-Knight "Finally we find you... Who's this chump?" he points at the young man in green fur coat.

Link "My names Link. Who the hell are you?" he started to become angry.

Meta "None of your damn business. But anyways."

Meta turns and ignores Link. He forms a fist and wants to hit him but he looks down and sees Kirby on his tippy-toes. He wants to shake Link's hands.

He turns to Marth and the group "Kirby and I were flying over here and you wouldn't believe what we saw."

Ike "What?"

Kirby "Firwa!"

Link "Fire?"

Meta "Yeah. In a wooden shack. It was being burned down by Imperial Koopa Troops. I bet they were looking for us."

Bowser Jr. "Why would they be looking for us?"

Meta "Because these three killed a whole squad of Koopa Troopas."

Link "How long has the fire been on?"

Meta "Just awhile ago when we flew over it. It was a wooden old shack."

Link's face turns to disbelief as he fears the worst "Nana - Popo!"

Link puts the shield and his back and runs down the mountain at a speed he's never ran before.

Marth "We should go down."

Meta "Who the hell was that?"

The group stand quiet as the watch Link disappear.

Bowser Jr. "That was him. The 'Great Warrior'."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Link got the shack only to find that it truly was burned down to the ground.

Link "POPO - NANA!" he ran into the destroyed shack.

He searches and searches for his loved care takers, but eventually finds two burned bodies lying in the far side of the disaster. They were burned beyond recognition. Link's knees felt weak and he let himself fall down in denial. "Nana... Popo..." He didn't go to them as he knew it was too late.

A tear jerks down his face.

Behind him appeared Marth, Ike, Roy, Bowser Jr., Meta-Knight, and Kirby. They slowly walked towards Link. Marth placed his hand on Link's shoulder. Link's hand formed a fist and he closes his eyes tight.

Link "I want to go with you... There's nothing for me here anymore."

Marth "Its okay, Link... We'll leave only when your ready..."

Link's face becomes filled with a hatred and anger that he has never felt before "I'm gonna kill the bastards who did this to Nana and Popo, every last one..."


	16. Attack on an Imperial Base

**Blood Rage at Koopa Base**

Link has excepted to join Marth's group of adventurers.

The group is now:

Marth- He has accepted the harsh truth that the Empire has destroyed his castle

Roy- Younger apprentice of Marth

Ike- Has promised to guard Prince Marth

MetaKnight- Swore to protect Kirby from any harm. He wants revenge for what the Empire did to DreamLand

Kirby- A young ball of joy who loves adventure and fun

Bowser Jr.- he wants revenge for the demise of his father

Link- wants revenge for the death of the Ice Climbers

They've left the Icicle Mountain and are now wandering through the forest searching for the Koopa troopa's base. Marth as the leader and Link closely aside.

Link has taken off the fur coat (and left it on the tombs made for the Ice Climbers) and is now sporting his iconic green tunic which he wore underneath. Complete with a belt around his waste which hold an array of weapons such as a boomerang, bombs, a Hookshot, and the bow. He has a belt across his chest which supports the sheath of the Master Sword and the case of arrows on his back. All those weapons are hidden under the triangular shield which features a Tri-Force and a blue Eagle. Link also wears arm guards, mail, and shins for protection. Not to mention his long green cap.

As they walk BowserJr. rushes over to Link. He looks up with anticipation and asks "You look familiar. Are you like a King or somethin'?"

Link "Wha? No I'm not royalty. But my father was a well-known leader." his face becomes a bit saddened.

Roy walks up to Link and asks something he's been wondering for a while "Well then you must be the 'Ice Guardian'."

Link turns to Roy "No, but thats what the Ice Climbers were sometimes known as."

Ike turns to Link and asks "Then your a god in human form, aren't you?" hoping to find out exactly who Link is.

Link's face becomes extremely confused "Huh, No.. Well I dont think so?"

Meta-Knight states, abit aggravated "Well if your not a King, a Guardian, or a God then who the hell are you?!"

Link stops walking and argues back, defending himself "I'm just a farm boy. Why are all of you so interested to know who I am?!"

Marth speaks out "I know who you are." everyones attention turns to Marth "Your the son of the rebel leader of the same name. Him and my father fought countless battles together. One of which would would be my father's last." Marth shuts his eyes.

Link "Yeah thats exactly who I am. I'm the son of Rebel Leader Link. Is that what you want to know?"

Meta "Well then what is SO freakin' important about you!"

Link becomes confused by the comment, but they're conversation is abrupted when a large truck scares the group. It was a yellow and red truck (contrasted to the green of the forest) and had bull horns in the front. It was startling and driven by an enginieer Koopa.

The group wasnt seen because they were under the cover of large bushes.

As the truck blows through, a large cage was hulled in back. Inside the cage was the hairy muscular ape, Donkey Kong. He sat agaisnt the cage walls with cuffs on his arms and legs. The cage was held in place by a series of complex chains. Behind the truck was a squad of Koopa Troopas. They marched with they're backs straight and hammers held to they're chest. They're footsteps couldn't be heard over the loud noise of the truck.

The koopas dissapeared as they continued to drive forward, not knowing of the groups presence.

When the coast was clear, Link ran out of the bushes without a word and chased the Koopas silently. Marth tried to grab Link to not let him go, but it was too late. Link moved behind a tree and peeked out to see where the troops were going.

Marth, Ike, and Roy stayed hidden in the bushes but BowserJr., Meta, and Kirby rushed out of the bushes to go after the truck. Roy grabbed hold of BowserJr.'s bandana around his chest and Marth asked "Where do you think your going!"

BowserJr. screamed back at Marth for his 'insensitivity' "That was our friend Donkey Kong in the cage, we gotta go save him! Now let me go!" BowserJr. tugged on his bandana.

Roy releases the bandana. BowserJr., Kirby and Meta ran off to go follow the truck. Marth gives Roy a dirty look.

Roy gestures with his hands "He wanted to go help his friend."

Ike stands up and turns to his companions "I'm going with them. You could follow me if you want but I'm not gonna stay here waiting for the empire to get me." he gives a look at Marth and then turns to follow the rest of the group.

Marth looks down and tightens his fist, ashamed and angry "Damn that Ike."

Roy "Well maybe we should go too, Marth... To defent our friends."

Marth loosens his fist but does not turn to look at Roy's face...

---------------------

Link ran from tree to tree with Kirby, BowserJr, and Ike following one tree behind. Meta-Knight flied up top. Link had a very angry expression on his face, filled with rage and anger towards the Koopas. He hurried to the bushes in front of him. Kirby, Meta-Knight, BowserJr, and Ike poped up next to him. They spyed on what seemed to be the Koopa Troopa Ammunition Base.

There were no trees in the circular area and in the middle was a tall bricked tower with a lighthouse on top. There was many ammunition boxes and cargo over to the opposite side of the base. A platoon of Koopa Troopas were spred everywhere throughout the camp. Some Koopas were opening the boxes and storing the ammo into the tower. The ammo were mostly 'Bullet Bills' (koopa sized bullets with angry faces and small arms) but some others were 'Fire Flowers', and 'Cracker Launchers' (cylindrical tubes that shoot out spheres of light at rapid speed).

The truck that surprised the group earlier is parked next to the cargo of boxes. The Koopas start to unlock the locks on the chains that hold DK's cage in place. DK has not seen his past friends Kirby, Meta, or BowserJr. yet.

Link clenches his fist "Alright, lets get them" ready to jump out of the bushes.

Meta "Hold on. Whats the stradegy?"

Link "Stradegy? Oh umm, ok, watch this" he takes out his bow & arrow and straps a small bomb on it. He then points up in front of him and shoots the arrow into the air.

It quickly fall down on the unsuspecting Koopas and blows up the general area where it hit. Koopas that where there were blown away and sent screaming. Some Koopas hit the wall of the tower, other bumped into other Koopas. Some flew into the forest and left for dead. But the rest of which that weren't affected scattered in disorientation. There was a fire where the bomb was set.

Link laughs, cocky, and says "Hows that for stradegy." then he runs out of the bushes and into the base.

The other four just stared at each other awkwardly, thinking the same thing.

Meta "This is the guy we risked our lives for?"

They all decide to shrug it off and follow him into the mayhem.

---

Link grabs his sword and runs at an unknowing Koopa. He releases the Master Sword and cuts the Koopa in half. Another random Koopa saw the savage kill and calls out "We're under attack!" but he was disrupted by a suction wind that was pulling him in. He turns and sees that Kirby was swallowing him in. The Koopa was fed into Kirby's mouth, which transforms him. Kirby suddenly grew a green hardcap with the upsidedown crown that had three spikes which resembles an M. It was the Empire's symbol. Kirby also grew a green circular shield shell on his back. In his hands he weilds the Koopa Troopa's large spiked hammer. Kirby pulls the hammer over his head and jumps over to a Koopa.

Ike had jumped into the air and landed his large blade on a sorry Koopa. When the blade lands it sends a stream of fire straight forward which ignites a Koopa that mistakenly runs into it.

BowserJr uses his paint brush to summon an army of goey creatures (10 of them). The goey creatures are small (half his size) and circular. They have white eyes and an antena that sprouts from its head. They are actually quite cute and seem harmless. The goey creatures crawl aimlessly, seeking for a target to obliterate.

Meta-Knight had dissapeared, but he suddenly reapears slashing through the stomach of a poor Koopa who died before he even saw who killed him. Meta continues to move at incredible speed and jumps from Koopa to Koopa, laying to waist everything that stands (or sits) in his path.

Link is savagely slaughtering every Koopa within a 7 foot radius. The Koopas see Link coming, but they could do very little to stop him. Link slashes and stabs every Koopa in sight. To some he steps on they're heads and stabs they're bodies. To others he jumps at them and bashes their skulls with the blunt side of the sword. Some Koopas regain they're confidence and jump at Link to attack. But Link blocks the hammers and carelessly pushes them off. Link does not use the shield as he goes through his blood rage. His eyes are wide, his teeth are grinding, his battle cries frighten the Koopas into submission before Link even attacks them. Link is not focusing on his attacks.

A koopa runs into the tower and calls for help. Suddenly two large Hammer Koopas come out from the tower. They are taller and more muscualer than the average Hammer Koopa. Their Hammers are more like axes and they wear mouth guards to hide their insanity.

One of the Hammer Koopas spots Ike, so he stomps over to him. The other sees that Link is causing the most damage. Ike sees the Hammer Koopa, it is at least 3 feet taller than he is. The HK (Hammer Koopa) raises his axe and brings it down on the swordsman. Ike managed to leap back to dodge it but the HK starts to charge toward him. Instead of running away, Ike stands his ground and prepares to slash the HK. They both get locked into a battle between dou axe and sword. HK swings vertically then horizontally. Ike dodges and blocks then attcks.

BowserJr sees Ike in danger, so he looks down around him and pushes the paintbrush against the grass. He starts the paint a circle around himself. When he completes it, it rises from the ground and transforms into a goey Pirahna Plant. BowserJr orders it to attack the Hammer Koopa as he lays on the Goey Plant's head. It slimes its way over to Ike's battle.

---

Meanwhile, the other Hammer Koopa has reached Link. He swings his axe at Link but he duck to avoid it. HK raised his foot to stomp on the elf on the ground. Link rolls out of the way and whips out the bow & arrow. He fires 2 shots: one in the chest and one in the right shoulder. The HK growns and tries the stomp on him again, but failed and recieved another 2 arrows on the leg. The HK backs away from Link and tends to it's wounds. Link takes advantage of the time to run at him. He jumps on his knee and crawls over his shoulder, he stands tall on his back trying to keep balance. The HK tries to reach over his right shoulder but can't get over his huge biceps. Link brings down the Master Sword into the side of the Hammer Koopa's neck. Link lets out a battle cry and the HK lets out a painful cry. The HK falls on its knees and collapses on the ground. Link jumps off and smiles for his victory. He than looks around for his next victim.

---

Kirby and Meta-Knight gain a high body count as they have almost taken care of all the surprised Koopa Troopas. They both rush over to the other side of the base, where the other Koopas had had time to spectate the ambush attack. Kirby and Meta are trying to reach DK's cage. DK is happy to see his friends back.

A Koopa swung his hammer on Kirby, they clunk at impact. Kirby swings around his body and beats the Koopa. He continues to run and sees 4 Koopas in his way. They jump at him to attack but Kirby jumps at them first and twirls in the air like a spinning star and hits them all. Meta-Knight does a clever arieal sweep as the Koopas pay their attention toward Kirby.

Two Koopas stand on the cargo boxes use the Cracker Launchers to shoot at the assailants. The rapid fire aimed at Kirby almost hits him but Meta-Knight's speed beats it as he covers Kirby and himself with his cape. The ball shaped shots bounce off and rebound everywhere. The two run out of shots so they stop, but they pick up a Bullet Bill canon. They fire down at Meta-Knight's cape to destroy him. Meta senses the change and grabs Kirby's hand to flies out of the way of dangerous explosion at incredible speed. The two Koopas drop the Bullet Bill canon to find something else, but a third Koopa pops up with a Red Bullet Bill launcher that reads on the side: _Heat-Seeking Billy_.

The Koopa readies to shoot the defenseless Meta-Knight in the air, but was crushed by a massive arm before he had the chance.

It was Donkey Kong out of his cage with the help of Marth and Roy who stand by his side. Behind them is DK's wrecked cage that shows many cut marks and broken chains. Marth and Roy had used their swords to slice through the many chains and save Donkey Kong.

Meta, shocked "Marth!" simultaneously by Kirby "Woy!" in a very baby voice.

---

The Hammer Koopa that was attacking Ike is now being crushed by BowserJr's Goey Pirahna Plant of Doom. It threw itself carelessly upon the HK's back and now slimes down all over it's body. Ike takes this opertunity to charge his 'Flare Blade'. He huntches back, his blade over his head, knees bent and his cape begins to rise into the air. The Blade itself take on a fire form. The ground around him begins to shake. Ike tells BowserJr to get out of the way when he strikes. BowserJr prepares to jump off. The Hammer Koopa itself is trying to pull off the goo but it's pointless.

Ike lets out a loud "HAA!" as he brings down his flamed weapon and crushes the ground in front of him. The area explodes 10 feet around him and burns the HK to a crisp. BowserJr barely jumped out of the way in time but he's alright. Ike on the other hand falls on his knees because of the fatigue after using such a powerful attack.

BowserJr sees Ike through the smoke, he was panting and sweating profusely. The thick black smoke created by the fire rises over the forest.

BowserJr looks around to see any other Koopa "Hey, theyre all gone... Link, we beat 'em!" he then rushes to Ike to pull him out of the smoke.

---

Meta, Kirby, Marth, Roy, and Donkey Kong rush toward Link who stands in front of the tower. Marth goes to Link "I guess your revenge was a success. We've taken over this base."

Link snobs Marth "Yeah with no help from you, coward."

Everyones becomes surprised by Link's comment.

Marth "I'm not a coward just because I didnt want to attack an Impirial base without the knowledge of the enemies I were to face. Your move was suicidal. Your lucky you were 'Blood Drunk'." Marth walks into the tower and stops at the threshold "Come with me Link. Let me show you the reason why me and everyone else here have been searching for you."

Marth turns around with his cape swinging side to side. Link follows behind him into the tower.

As they go up the stairs to the lighthouse, Kirby and Meta-Knight turn their attention at Donkey Kong.

Meta, curious "So what brings you here?"

DK scrathes his head and smiles widely "I came to find Mewtwo, he sent me to find you guys, and on my way to the Icicle Mountain I was captured by the Koopa Troopas."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: This and the next one were originally suppose to be together, but I realized the chapter would be too long. You'll know what I mean when you read the next chapter. Other than that, it seems Donkey Kong might join the group, but he still has a promise to keep to the all mighty Mewtwo. Also this is the first time Kirby and BowserJr uses their real powers. Oh and I decided to change Bowser Jr. to BowserJr with no period after Junior.)


	17. The Legendary Heroes

**The Legendary Heroes**

Marth takes Link up to the top of the tower that stands over all of the forest makes almost every corner of the land visible to them. Marth shows Link what has happened to the land. Far deep in the horizon is the Mushroom Kingdom castle now possessed by the turned evil King Mario. It is taller than better and is built with darker bricks. The castle spires are a dark bloody red color and spiral upward to the pinnacle of the castle, a single thick tower with a similar red spire and a black flag with Mario's up-side down crown symbol on it. There is also a high wall surrounding the castle. The sky is also dark red, a trait the seems to have been carried over from Bowser's old abandoned castle.

Link is in awe of the raw evil aura resonating from within the castle. Marth then points him toward the far left where Hyrule castle once was. It is no longer visible because of the demolition. Toward the right horizon is where Marth's castle once was, now its nothing more but the remains started by a raging inferno. Marth gets choked up and turns around. Link asks "What happened?" very emotional and shocked.

Marth, "The Princess of Hyrule informed me 10 years ago that Mario, the most praised of all Nintendo citizens, was corrupted by an unknown evil power and has since made it his goal to become ruler of the entire world. He succeeded immensely."

Link, "Why didn't anyone stand up against him?"

Marth, "Mario is a cunning strategist. He knew that no one would expect him to harm anyone. So in the annual Royalty reunion that year, he killed all opposing leaders... He struck them down before they could stop him. The princess of Hyrule escaped, but she was eventually found and dealt with... All other enemies were sent to the infamous camp, like Kirby and Bowser Jr.."

Link, "Then it's up to us to stop him."

Marth, undecided and gives an unminding chuckle, "Ha, I don't think we could stand a chance against Mario and his army. He controls a very large army of Koopa Troopas. They've destroyed every city they've entered without failure or effort."

Link, eager, "Marth, isn't there another person who could help us? Someone with an army of there own?"

Marth, "I'm afraid theres no other that I know of... but... that ape Donkey Kong did mention a name that brought me back 10 years. He said something about Mewtwo."

Link, "Mewtwo?"

Marth, "Yes, the leader of the Pokemon race. If he is still alive he could be the only one with the power to equal those of Mario's."

Marth and Link go back down. Link, seeing what Marth and the others have had to go through the past 10 years, sees through new eyes. Marth has helped him to see that the group has had to live through tyranny and imperial order. No longer is Link's heart filled with the rage of his guardians death, but with the hope to bring peace to his new friends.

The group now follow DK through the Lost Woods in order to find the notorious Pokemon leader Mewtwo and hopefully make an alliance to stop the Empire.

* * *

In a large room with glass walls, checkered black-and-white tiled floor, six bricked pillars, and a balcony overlooking all of Nintendo Land, we see two women getting down on their knees, bowing their heads down. One woman is dressed in a slick blue ninja cloth outfitted with a array of weapons, most notably a short sword on her side and a dagger on her back. She has her nose and mouth hidden underneath the cloth and has a distinctive blond hair with a ponytail down her back.

The other is a bounty hunter outfitted with a powerful and sturdy orange armor and she has a cannon gun for a hand.

These two are King Mario's body guards, Assailant Sheik and Bounty Hunter Samus. World renowned as the best exterminators of the Empire. They are kneeling in front of the King of the world. The most powerful man in the world, Mushroom Kingdom's Emperor Lord King, Mario.

He is sitting on his throne wearing his kingly attire and garments, his face hidden in the shadows. He still holds the evil Star Rod in his hand. There is an ominous black aura radiating around Mario while he sits in his throne, one that has grown on him over the years.

Sheik, reluctant to speak, "My Lord, I regret to inform you that there is a threat upon us..."

Samus, through an advance microphone in her helmet, "A squad of Troops down by the Lost Woods, near the Kokiri village, was killed. They were there for weapon shipments."

Sheik, "A lone wounded Koopa returned a little while ago and told us that the one responsible was a young man in a green tunic."

King Mario, in his low grimly voice, "The Sign of the Hero."

Sheik, looks up, "Pardon?"

Mario, "The green tunic is a tradition passed down by Hyrulians started by a hero who defeated Ganon... A legend in itself but the tradition of wearing a green tunic to stand against terror lived with the Hyrulians for centuries... Are you to tell me that a Hyrulian still lives, Sheik?"

Sheik, "No my Lord, but that is what the surviver says."

Mario, "Hmm.... That doesn't seem possible. You and Samus killed the last remaining Hero of Hyrule years ago." Mario now gleams at them, insulted and raising his voice. "Did you not finish your mission and kill the son of the Hero Link?!"

Sheik, "Umm, Uh...?"

Samus, "We searched the location but we didn't find the son of Link."

Mario gets up from his throne, the fur from his coat draping from his shoulders down gently to his side. He then takes his steps down toward Sheik and Samus and looks down upon them. He slowly gets furious as he stares at them and a rage enters his blood shot eyes. He makes a fist with his right hand and smashes the pillar aside Sheik. Decimating it to pieces.

Sheik backs up aside Samus while they look upon their King.

Mario, infuriated, "You let the boy go, you Idiots! Do you realize what you've done?!"

* * *

As the team enter the Pokemon valley they are eyed upon by the inhabitants. They don't attack the battle-ready group by the fact that they recognize that Donkey Kong has returned with his promise to Mewtwo kept. The group enter Mewtwo's lair. He sits in his vine filled throne. Two Boulder like creatures called Rhydons standing aside him. Donkey Kong introduces Meta-Knight, Kirby, and BowserJr to Mewtwo, saying that these are the friends of his he spoke to him about when he recapped the story of what happened at _the camp_. BowserJr becomes very excited and asks Mewtwo "You were the one who created the thunderstorm to help us get out there alive weren't you!"

Mewtwo looks down upon the small Koopa in confusion, "Thunderstorm? I have done no such thing."

BowserJr, DK, and Meta-Knight then look at each other asking the same question to themselves "_Then who?"_

Donkey Kong then comments that his friends actually found the 'great warrior' that had since become a legend. He calls out to Link, who is surprised as everyone believes he is a rumored 'Hero'. Mewtwo slowly lowers his hand from under his chin as he looks over at Link with great intrigue.

Kirby seems completely uninterested and wonders around the lair, stumbling by a peculiar box. BowserJr spots Kirby and wispers to make him come back. Kirby turns his short attention span back towards the box.

Link then steps forward, slightly intimidated by the presence of Mewtwo and is about to speak to him when suddenly the box that Kirby was staring at across the room rips open and a man in slick blue military clothing jolts up with a pistol held in his hand pointing directly at Mewtwo. He has a hard face with stubble, brown hair, and a bandanna around his forehead. He also holds a lit cigarette in his mouth as he _breaks the fourth wall_ and tells you the reader _"Kept ya' waiting, huh?"_

_............._

(This has been editted to fix errors)

(Author's Note: Wow finally. Partly why I stopped was because I had to figure out how to get the beginning of the story to fit the ending of the story. I had those two parts all figured out, but this was the missing link. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, YAY Snake is in, alright! Whenever he comes into the story I just hear the 'Encounter Theme' in my head, I encounrage you guys to hear it too. It'll enhance his character. Also, a small note that I hoped you all picked up, who started the thunderstorm if it wasn't Mewtwo? Stay tuned)


	18. Snake's Revenge

**Solid Snake's Mission **

In Mewtwo's lair the group is stunned that Solid Snake has sneaked up on them and is now holding a gun pointed at Mewtwo. Snake keeps his trained eyes on the Pokemon leader. Roy is quick to draw his sword, but Snake takes out a little black box with a button on it with his left hand and places his wrist under the hand holding the weapon and says that if they do anything to interfere he'll press the button to set off the bombs he planted around the base. BowserJr panics and hides under DK for safety. Roy backs up and sheaths his weapon.

Mewtwo grins and asks, "So your back..."

Snake, grunting becomes of his smoke addiction, "Wheres the Metal Gear, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo, "At the bottom of the lake by now. I doubt it works any longer."

Snake, "Trust me, it still works. Which Lake?"

Mewtwo closes his eyes and consentrates, "Hmm... I can read your mind. I can see that your determined to go through with your mission. Even if it means killing me... Well then, I'll tell you the location only because your cause will benefit me."

Snake, "Wont benefit you much when you got a hole in your chest."

Mewtwo, laughs softly with a grin, "Ha ha, You will not shoot me."

Snake and Mewtwo continue to lock eyes with one another as the tension in the room rises. The group watch Snake's finger to see if he'll go through with it. Meta-Knight stares at Snake's face because he senses familiarity.

Snake thinks to himself. Intimidated by the bold statement. He orders Mewtwo for the name of the lake which the Metal Gear is in. Mewtwo calmly tells him its in the Lake of Rage. Now Snake squints his eyes and prepares to fire. Snake does pull the trigger, but only to see that the gun didn't fire. The group backs up in shock. Snake clicks the trigger again and again, but Mewtwo laughs and tells Snake that he used his psychic power to shift and bend the barrel from the inside and disintegrate the gun powder in the bullet.

Snake, defeated by the psychic pkmn, throws the useless gun aside and puts the bomb trigger back on his belt. BowserJr exclaims "The Bombs!"

Mewtwo, all knowingly comments, "There are no bombs."

The group switch their looks onto Mewtwo. Who proclaimed that Snake bluffed.

Snake snickers and turns around to go to Lake of Rage. As he makes it to the door Mewtwo calls out and says "When you complete your mission, you will return because you will have no where else to go."

Snake acknowledges the comment but walks out without a reply of any kind.

As soon as he walked out Roy voices out and asks "Who was that?"

Meta-Knight, "And what did he want?"

Mewtwo simply tells them, "His name is Snake and he's an escaped hero just like yourselves. His mind says that he's out to take action against the Empire his own way... Fortunately for us, he's of sound mind."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the courtyard in front of Mario's castle stand a squad of Koopa Troopers. They walk back and forth with hammers in hand guarding large door on the left wing side of the castle. At least 80 troopers are on guard. Up against the wall the Koopa captain sits next to a wooden table having a conversation with the sergeant Koopa and another guard. The captain Koopa has a purple shell and has three spikes. He wears purple fingerless gloves and shoes and wears red large sunglasses. He sits with one leg over the other while smoking a cigarette. On his check he has the remnants of an old scar given to him it an old battle. He has a purple beret with a gold upside down crown crest symbol in it. This is of course Captain Quint, the rugged chain-smoking leader of the Koopa Army. Hes currently off duty and is casually sitting outside the castle shooting the breeze with other Koopas.

Off the distance a young Koopa who is walking back and forth guarding the castle hears a peculiar noise far to his left. The koopa looks over the forest to see a couple of birds fly out of it, seemingly fleeing from something. Then the trees start shuffling. He becomes alert to the sudden noise and leaves his post to report back to the sergeant that sits at the table with Captain Quint. The sergeant sees him and gets up to ask him why he left his post. The sergeant has a dark red shell and one small spike. The young Koopa told his leader about the noise he heard off in the distance.

The sergeant is about to tell him to return to his post, but the captain says that he also hears the noise. He remarks that it is mechanical. The sergeant and the other Koopas cant hear this noise. Captain Quint then stand up and squints off into the direction of the noise. The light from the sunset blocking most of his vision. Suddenly a loud shrieking sound emits from the depths of the thick forest. The entire Koopa squadron turn toward the forest to witness a giant bipedal machine burst out. Captain Quint breaks the cigarette in his mouth out of anger and states, "Troops to your stations! Damn it all its Metal Gear RAY!"

Standing at over 20 meters high, Metal Gear RAY is roughly half the size of the castle. It is a giant war machine built to perfection in the old military base Shadow Moses. RAY is bipedal and has a very slick design, almost biological. It has two huge 'wings' on its side designed to perfect swimming through oceans for battling submarines. This machine is designed to resemble a dinosaur as it has a tail and a reptilian like head. It does have heavy battle damage from the past. The glass in the cockpit for example has been completely ripped out. But RAY still operates as strong as ever and operating it from the cockpit in the head is the famed war hero Solid Snake. It seems that he picked it up from the Lake of Rage immediately after Mewtwo told him where it was and is now using it to attack Mario's castle.

The Metal Gear lets out a high pitched screech and fires a multitude of bullets at the Koopas guarding the castle. The helpless Koopas scream out in agony as they die by the heavy artillery fire. Captain Quint whips out his walky-talky and orders the Paratroopas to come and defend the castle and cover him from RAY. Quint waits for the respond and rushes toward the massive Metal Gear, confidently.

The Metal Gear ceases fire and charges toward the castle, taking long strides. The tank is at least 300 yards away, but is closing in fast. It puts forth one of its wings and starts to charge a beam while running. Captain Quint reaches to Metal Gear and jumps onto one of its legs. He starts climbing to the top to reach the cockpit where Snake lies. RAY is now close enough to the castle and Snake unleashes the beam it was charging onto the giant door on the west wing of the wall. It destroys the wall and it begins to crumble. Revealing to Snake what is inside. Snake smiles and drives the machine closer to the opening. Snake's delight is then interrupted by arrow fire by flying paratroopers hovering over the wall. But the arrows have little effect on the veteran war machine. Then a purple Koopa appears in front of Snake holding on to the broken glass on the cockpit. Captain Quint as made it to the top.

Capt. Quint, in a sadistically angry voice, "I beat this machine once before and through it into lake... I don't know how you got your hands on this but regardless its going back, with or without your body in it."

Snake, confidently, "Hah, I don't care what you do to this. I got my eyes on another one..."

Captain Quint realizes what he is referring to and turns his attention toward the demolished wall. Inside he sees RAY's rival, Metal Gear REX, a more powerful war machine. Quint is shocked and when he turns back to Snake he is confronted with a pistol. Snake takes no time to shoot the Captain, but Quint quickly reacts and pulls back. He looses his balance and falls off the edge of the Metal Gear.

Snake snickers at his victory and lowers the head of the machine down to the ground. RAY opens its 'mouth' and Snake walks out of the cockpit calmly and climbs over the ruble into the demolition. He mounts over the ruble sees the wretched war machine, Metal Gear REX.

----- ------

Hours later, already night time, Captain Quint stumbles up out of the rocks he fell upon, aches in pain and rubs the back of his head. His beret fell off during the fall. He looks toward the destroyed wall and sees that the captured Metal Gear REX has been successfully taken by Solid Snake. His vision is still hazy, but he could see that around his many white shelled Medic Koopas helping the injured Koopas and picking up the dead ones. Behind him he sees his own commander. His frustrated master Sheik was sitting on a stone waiting for him to wake up. She stares down upon him not saying a word until Quint apologized for his futility. Sheik chastises Quint and tells him "There was nothing that you could've done. Even with my training your still just a Koopa..."

Quint lowers his head, disappointed and ashamed.

Sheik looks off into the forest, "The king isn't happy about this. He was hoping to use that Metal Gear to scare the rebels out. It's been sealed away for as far back as I can remember."

Quint looks up at Sheik and tells her, "He left the other Metal Gear, we could still use that one."

Sheik, looks back down to Quint, "The assailant shot and destroyed the operating system on that thing. Not to mention its battle damaged and it has years of rust. Its useless now... I want that thing back in the lake and this time blow it up."

Quint, "Yes master."

Sheik, "I did my research and the only person who could've masterfully operated both Metal Gears is a man named Solid Snake. He was taken to _the camp_ many years ago. I guess he escaped somehow recently after the accident there... Now I'm wondering who else might of escaped. This doesn't feel good at all."

Sheik and Quint look up into the moon over the forest, wondering where Metal Gear REX is hiding.

------

(Author's Note: Capt. Quint is one of my favorite characters. I loved him from his debut chapter. Anyways, please review so I have some motivation. I want to know what every reader thinks about this. I dont even know how many people are following this. Also, more importantly, I drew a poster sketch for this story. It has a great 'Star Wars' poster-like feel to it. It features almost all the characters, but its not in color. If anybody wants to see it let me know.)


	19. Hero of Time

**HERO OF TIME**

Sheik and Capt. Quint watch the moon and wonder of the potential of the rebels.

Deep in the forest our heroes are all asleep in huts given by the Pokemon leader for the night. But Link couldn't get any sleep so arose and walked out of the hut and almost stepped on a sleeping Ratacate. He avoided it and saw all the other Pokemon also sleeping outside ranging from the Nidoqueen cuddling her young to Sandslashes shaking in terror from the nightmares of the battles fought against the empire.

Link kept walking and spotted Mewtwo's silhouette on the moonlight standing on a hill over the trees. He climbed the hill and stood next to Mewtwo, but his eyes were closed. When Link came in for the inspection he heard a voice in his head saying "_Why do you trouble me?_". Link jumps back in surprise as Mewtwo opens his eyes and tells Link that he was watching the battle at the castle between Snake and the Koopas telepathically. He tells Link that Snake was successful and he is on his way back with his prize.

Link sits on a stone next to Mewtwo indian style and looks up to large bright moon. "You and your army... you've fought the empire a lot haven't you?"

Mewtwo, "Far too many times... Our numbers used to be greater, you know... But over the years Mario and his underlings have decimated us. We our now but a third of Mario's army... We don't stand a chance straight on against them."

Link, "What about you? Stories talk about your awesome psychic powers. My uncle used to tell me that you once brought down a Cornelian airship right out of the sky and that you took on an entire fleet and walked away unharmed."

Mewtwo laughs in good remembrance, "Ah yes, the battle for Kanto. Mario sent his Star Fox dogs out to take what was mine. I rounded up a band of my best flying team and we took out the entire fleet and sent Fox away with his tail between his legs. I saved many Pokemon that day... Mario took over Kanto 4 years later..."

Link stayed silent for a moment. Seeing that Mewtwo was reliving that moment in his head.

Mewtwo looked over, "Link... would you do what is necessary to defeat the empire?"

Link didn't respond. Instead he looked away and took off his hat and folded it in his hands.

Mewtwo, "Link you are the heir of the Hero of Time. You survived the massacre and if the legends hold true you are the only one who can destroy the evil and bring balance once again." He sees that Link is unwilling to face his fate, "I see that you are troubled but you will soon realize that it is your _strength and courage_ that will bring the light back to the lands."

Link thinks about what Mewtwo told him and as he looked up to respond he saw that he had already teleported away.

Link got up off the ground put on his hat and looked up into the sky as he noticed something strange. He saw a shooting star as it jet by and hid behind the moon. Then he saw that something white and bright was floating down from the sky. Almost as if melting off the milky white moon. Link was mesmerized as he saw that it was a glowing white orb that took form of a human being.

Link stepped back and grasped the hilt of his sword awaiting for anything.

The glowing body then sprouted open two massive and beautiful white wings and the figure came down and levitated inches off the hill in front of Link. Link let out a yell and jumped toward the glowing figure with his swiping sword at hand. The figure raised its arm and let the sword hit the gauntlet and Link saw as his weapon chattered into a dozen pieces and scattered all over the ground. Link somersaulted back and raised his fists.

"_Do not fear Hero, for I am not foe but friend." _Said the light in a soothing echoing voice.

"Who are you?" Shouted Link with aggression.

Then the glowing light dimmed and became nothing but a soft aura around what appeared to be an angel covered in white garb and golden shins and gauntlets. The angel had soft flowing brown hair with a golden headband lost in it. His wingspan beyond even his body in length. On a golden belt around his waist were pouches and two blades on each side of the same gold. He appeared young, but gave off a presence that he was wiser than he appeared.

The angel dimmed his blinding light and said, "My name is Pit, Kid Icarus of Angeland and I was sent here by Palutena, Goddess of the Tri-Force, to aid you on your quest."

Link seemed confused, "What... By Palu... The Tri-Force?"

Pit, "Young Hero, I've been aiding you and your companions for some time now. The events that have transpired in the Mushroom Kingdom have now threatened Angeland. Palutena has urged me to aid you on a more personal level."

Link, "Why does your Palutena seek me?"

Pit, "Because you are to become the Hero of time, Link. It is in ancient legend that you are the one who is suppose to bring balance to all lands. But this time the evil is much more sinister. Mario has clouded Palutena of her visions and now the future is in your hands... But we need to complete your connection to your past. It is time to go to the point of no return and pull the great Master Sword out of the pedestal."

Pit then extended his hand and a bright white shield appeared with a mirror on it. In the mirror was an image of a legendary sword impaled into a pedestal with a tri-force symbol on it. "If you are ready, it is time to become one with who you really are."

Link stared into the mirror feeling captivated by the sword. Feeling drawn to it. When he looked up to see Pit he realized that the surrounding has suddenly changed and he was transported to the ancient ruins surrounding the sword in the forest without him even noticing.

Link, "But I thought I already had the Master Sword. I owned it ever since my days in the mountains."

Pit, "That was nothing more than an illusion. Produced by me to motivate you... I have helped you in many occasions and if you didn't believe you had the power of the sword at the time you surely would have died. But this is the truth. This is the sword that has been used to defeat evil over and over again over the centuries. Your father used it and your ancestors used it and now it is your turn. Prove to yourself your courage and restore the good in Mushroom Kingdom."

Link understood what had to be done now. He stepped onto the pedestal and looked down upon the legendary sword. He grasped the hilt with a firm grip with both hands and poised his legs into position. Link then jerked back and pull on the sword. It didn't budge. He pulled and pulled and pulled again. It didn't budge. Finally Link grabbed hold with a firmer grip and let out a loud yell as he pulled with all his might. The pedestal then glowed brightly and a blinding light filled the forest...

* * *

Then next morning in the village the Pokemon were up and busy going about they're day. The group however were wondering where Link has gone. At this point Solid Snake already arrived back riding the mecha war machine Metal Gear REX. Mewtwo called for a meeting between the last remainding leaders to be arranged at his lair. Marth was invited to the meeting because of his royal background. The Goron King himself came from the mountains accompanied by two bulky goron. And finally an old friend of Mewtwo's. A giant terrorfying pterodactyl like creature swooped down from the sky and landed on Mewtwo's hut. He greeted Mewtwo as they haven't seen each other in a long time as he introduced him to Marth as Ridley, leader of the Space Pirates. They enter the lair to begin their meeting.

Ike, Roy and DK were at the fighting Dojo doing some training. Ike and Roy were using their swords to get through the armor of a Golem, all the while Roy is trying to out perform Ike. Donkey Kong gets in the ring and wrestles with a Machoke. He beats it, but then it's older brother gets in to teach him a lesson. DK realizes that its a Machamp and he has four arms; the match begins. BowserJr is sitting next to Snake at the REX cockpit fiddling with the buttons as Snake teaches him like a child. Meta-Knight finds himself watching over Kirby in a treetop as Kirby is talking to the cute Jigglypuff.

Suddenly all the Pokemon in the village stir up and get excited when they see Link come in through the woods along with Pit. Marth comes out and sees him and sees that Link looks... different.

Link now has the Master Sword and its presences alone brings back the hope to the Pokemon in the village.

As the introductions commence between the group and Pit; BowserJr was ecstatic to hear that it was in Pit who stirred up the thunderstorm to help them escape _the camp._

After the introductions, Mewtwo floated into the air and announced to everyone that _"Now is the time"_

* * *

(Author's Note: Wow, its been brought to my attention that its almost been a year. Well I want to thank the fans that still follow this epic story and I thank all the readers. We are now done with the Birth of a Hero (original title) so from here on the story is gonna hit the third act.)


End file.
